Freezing: Digital Limiters
by Saint River 2.0
Summary: Most humans presume that the Novas are the only other beings in the universe besides them and the animals. But everyone will soon realize just how wrong that presumption is. Strange creatures are starting to appear and are wreaking havoc all over the world. What are they? Where did they come from? This time it won't be the Pandoras who will save the world and protect mankind.
1. Just a Little Sound

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon and/or Freezing.

A/N 1: I have noticed that some characters in Freezing don't get focus as much. I guess the good thing about that is that it gives fanfic writers the chance to develop and depict those characters in their own way.

A/N 2: I did my best to avoid grammatical errors. I tried to be as consistent as I can involving what is canon in the Digimon universe and the Freezing universe. But remember, this is a fanfic. Things are bound to change.

A/N 3: This fic was inspired by Durarara, Digimon Tamers and Digimon Savers. Remember, this is only the introductory chapter.

A/N 4: This takes place after the E-Pandora Rebellion Arc but before the Valkyrie Arc.

"Normal Talking"

'Normal Thinking'

Well without any further delay, I present to you the first chapter of Freezing: Digital Limiter.

* * *

Sister Margaret, the Headmistress of West Genetics, had signed several important pieces of paper. Well, important to the only other occupant of her office at the moment. She gave one serious look to him, to Eugene, the former Limiter of the deceased Chiffon Fairchild. Sister Margaret had only one more paper to sign. After that, the papers would have been finalized and valid.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" she asked before she signed the last paper.

"Absolutely."

"Well, it appears I cannot change your mind and it's not in my place to force any of my students to stay. It's all taken care of. You may pack your bags and go on your way. If you decide to come back, you will be most welcomed." Sister Margaret signed the last paper.

Eugene stood up and bowed to the nun. "Thank you, Sister Margaret. I shall now be on my way. Have a nice day." Eugene made his way to the door. He was about to turn the knob when the Headmistress called him.

"Wait. Eugene, if I may ask? What are your reasons for leaving?"

"Forgive me, Sister Margaret, but I won't tell you." With that, Eugene exited the Headmistress's office.

"Now how to explain this to the Chevalier and all the other heads."

* * *

Eugene had been in the office of West Genetics' Headmistress for the past hour. He never knew paperwork could take so long. He had a rather calm and serious face as he was walking along in the hallway on his way back to his dorm room.

It had been several days since the death of his partner Pandora, Chiffon Fairchild. Ticy Phenyl, former number three, became the new School President and the new number one. Normally, anyone would be against giving away the rank of a deceased comrade to someone else but Eugene did not mind. He did not mind not one bit.

And speaking of the devil, Eugene had soon caught the sight of Ticy walking towards him. Ever since she became the new Student President, Ticy's soft and gentle nature had been replaced by a serious, demanding and cold personality. She even cut her hair and fashioned it similar to Chiffon's hairstyle. But Eugene and Abel, the Limiter of Ticy, knew better. Eugene and Abel were best friends as were Chiffon and Ticy. Due to this, Eugene and Abel knew their partners well.

To Eugene and Abel, Ticy's new attitude was nothing more than a front. While Abel truly believed that his partner was trying to change, Eugene was not even remotely impressed. Eugene knew for a fact that in reality Ticy was still full of insecurities.

As Eugene walked pass Ticy, the said Pandora stopped and asked "Aren't you going to show courtesy to your Student President?"

'This girl has a lot of nerve' Eugene was annoyed. Eugene had tolerance and was not annoyed easily but today, there were plenty of things going through his mind. Without even looking back, Eugene had only one word to say "No."

Ticy's eyes widen for a quick moment. But she too wasn't looking at Eugene so he didn't see it. Ticy was surprise by Eugene's answer. Eugene normally was a nice, docile and polite person. He was often stoic when left alone. But right now, he was being cocky.

"Oh" Ticy turned around "and why is that? It's being disrespectful to your senior and you know what happens to those who don't show the proper respect to their seniors."

Eugene was not intimidated. Eugene has never been the kind of person who gets easily intimidated by anyone. Not even Chiffon.

It was then that Eugene turned around and faced Ticy "You misunderstand but then again, I don't blame you for doing so. I am not going to show you the courtesy of being Student President because, as of ten minutes ago, I am no longer a student of this school."

"What?" Ticy was not alarmed. She was just wondering.

"I have retired from being a Limiter."

"Why? It is because of Chiffon's death?"

"No. Chiffon's death had nothing to do my retiring from being a Limiter. I am retiring simply because I have grown tired of being a Limiter." That was only part of the reason.

"Eugene, this isn't what Chiffon would have wanted. She would have wanted for you to be re-baptized to a new Pandora" Ticy reasoned out.

"Chiffon is dead, Ticy. So unless she came to you as a ghost and told you outright that she would have wanted me to stay, then you wouldn't have as much of a clue as to what she would have a wanted."

Anger became evident in Ticy as it was shown by her face.

"What? Are you angry now? You want to hit me, don't you? But since I am no longer a student here, I am no longer under your… jurisdiction. And to hit me would bring you nothing but a reprimand for harming a civilian."

Ticy couldn't tell whether Eugene was being smug or just stating out a fact.

"I won't say hello to you as a Limiter who is required to show courtesy to his senior but I will say goodbye to you as a friend." Eugene turned around and began walking "See you around, West Genetics Student President Ticy Phenyl."

Ticy just stared at his back for a few seconds before she went her way. She wondered just how her Limiter, Abel, would take this.

* * *

Eugene was packing all his clothes and belongings when his best friend and roommate, Abel, came.

"So you're really leaving." it wasn't a question.

"Yeah"

It came as no surprise to Eugene when Abel did NOT try to convince him to stay. They have been friends since before they were Limiter as were a few other Limiters attending Genetics. As such, Abel knew what Eugene wanted and would not stop him. Although this time he had no clue as to why he was leaving, he trusted his friend's decision.

"You know, the school's probably going to try and recruit you back. You are, after all, the most skilled Limiter in the world."

Eugene gave a small smile "My friend, you give me too much credit. What about Aoi Kazuya?"

"Please. You give him too much credit. I cannot judge Aoi's character but I can judge his abilities as a Limiter. The freshman hardly knows how to properly use his Freezing but I guess that is to be expected. The only reason why he's Freezing is so powerful is because of his Stigma Body."

"Stigma Body?" Eugene wasn't asking what a Stigma Body was. He knew what that was. Eugene was asking more rather of how Abel knew about it. Such information was not openly revealed.

"You forget, Eugene, that this Abel Walker" Abel smirked confidently and pointed at himself with his thumb "is one hell of a hacker."

'Of course' Eugene thought dismissively 'If there is one thing you're really good at and that's hacking government and school computers without ever getting caught' he smiled.

"But going back to topic" Abel continued "I said 'skilled', not 'powerful'. Skill can overcome power."

Eugene knew what Abel was referring to.

"But where will you go? Where will you live?" Abel was concerned for his friend.

"I've been given compensation for my services as a Limiter. I'll get myself an apartment and look for a job."

"You could always live with my family. My parents are quite fond of you." Abel offered.

"I know but I won't burden them. I'll be fine."

Eugene zipped his bags. He hoisted one over his shoulder and carried the rest with his other hand. "This is farewell for now, my friend" Eugene bumped fists with Abel.

Eugene then went to the door, opened it, stepped outside and closed it behind him. Abel was now all alone in his dorm room. He then heard a beeping sound. He inserted his hand in one of the pockets in his pants and took out his cell phone. But Abel found out that it wasn't his cell phone making that sound. In fact, the sound he heard wasn't even his cell phone's ring tune.

His eyes widen as he remember the kind of device that could make the sound he was hearing. "No."

He quickly went over to his bed "It couldn't be…"

He took out a bag he hid under it "There's no way."

He unzipped it open and saw what was causing the sound. "I don't believe it."

* * *

With a small and content smile, Eugene made his way to the school's gates with a moderate pace. Plenty of other students saw Eugene making his way to the gates of West Genetics and gossiped about him.

"Eugene-senpai is leaving. He's actually leaving."

"So he's not re-baptizing with a new Pandora"

"It must be hard for him, losing Chiffon-senpai and all. I can't imagine what he must be going through. To have lost a partner."

"What a waste. Not only did we lose our strongest Pandora but we also lose our best Limiter."

Eugene heard their gossip but paid them no mind. At the school's gate, all he had to do was wait for a taxi to pass by.

It was while waiting that Eugene encountered Kazuya and Arthur Crypton. Eugene's two underclassmen at first wanted to greet their senior but they then saw the bags Eugene was carrying.

Kazuya tried being optimistic "Eugene-senpai, are you going on a vacation? It must be a pretty long one if you're bringing so many bags"

"Correction, Kazuya, Eugene-senpai only has three bags so they really aren't that many" Arthur said but he knew that Eugene was leaving for good.

Realizing that the time for jokes was over, Kazuya asked "Why are you leaving, senpai? You're the best Limiter we have."

"Aoi, we have our own reason for becoming Limiters. You have your own. I had mine. And now, I have a reason to leave." As if on cue, a taxi drove by. Eugene caught its attention and it pulled over to come get him. This also saved him from being questioned further by Arthur and Kazuya about the reason he was leaving

Eugene placed his bags in the trunk. As he was about to enter the front passenger seat, he told Arthur and Kazuya "Best of luck to the both of you." Eugene got in and the taxi drove off.

Arthur and Kazuya waved goodbye at the taxi.

"Arthur, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Kazuya."

"Do you think Eugene-senpai had feelings for Chiffon-senpai?"

"That I don't know. All I can say is that I have never seen him show any sort of romantic interest towards Chiffon-senpai. But he did call her 'Nee-chan'. It's more likely they were just close friends."

* * *

Eugene saw Arthur and Kazuya wave goodbye at him when he looked at the rear-view mirror. He took a deep breath and turned his sight on the road.

"I have a bad feeling something big and bad is about to happen" he said.

"What are you talking about, kid?" asked the driver

"I don't mean to be rude but I'm paying you to drive, not to ask questions."

The driver scuffed and focused back in the road.

* * *

Alex Browning, the Limiter of Melina Marius, was lying down on his bed, resting his head on his hands. Today was a boring day for him. There was nothing to do. Although he'd never wish for a Nova to come and attack, he did wish something exciting would happen. He may have a calm demeanor but that didn't mean he wanted things to be boring.

"I better be careful what I wish for" he told himself

As if the universe was listening to his thoughts, an underclassman of his burst into his room, panicking.

"Alex-senpai" the underclassman panted "Look"

He presented a green device. It looked like touchscreen cell phone only it was slightly bigger but it could still fit in his hand and it hardly had any buttons. The screen of the device, which took up most of the front side, was glowing. There appeared to be a small scanner on the right side while there was a slit on the left slide. The slit was wide enough for something like only a card could fit through. The device was making a well audible sound.

"Kyoichi, isn't that…?" Alex asked his underclassman now revealed to be Minase Kyoichi, the Limiter of Cassie Lockhart.

"Yes, Alex-senpai. After seven years, my Digivice iReader is… it's on again!"

Alex calmly got off his bed and went to his closet. He opened the drawer which contained his socks. After properly taking out his socks, he pulled out a small bag. From that small bag, he could already hear the same sound that Kyoichi's Digivice was emitting.

He unzipped his bag and took out his own Digivice. His was colored white. Alex didn't always express anxiety and panic but seeing his Digivice activated again after seven years of dormancy gave him a feeling which was a mixture of fear and excitement. Alex gulped, knowing what this might mean.

"I just had to wish for it" he muttered silently to himself "Kyoichi." He said with a stern voice "have you tried to actually speak your partner yet?"

Kyoichi shook his head "No, not yet. I thought I should inform you first."

"Very well" Alex looked at his Digivice. "We've got to call **him** after this and see if he has an idea with what's going on."

The Digivice only had three buttons, situated below the screen. If memory served correct, pressing the button at the center would allow him to communicate with whom ever was at the other side. This Digivice had lots of uses. This was just one of them.

With a calm press of the central button and after one second of silence, a voice was heard. To Kyoichi, that one second of silence felt like hours. But to the ever collected Alex, one second was just one second. The voice on the other end of the Digivice was a voice that neither Alex nor Kyoichi has heard in seven years.

The voice said "Hello? Alex, are you there?"

Alex did not hesitate to answer. Kyoichi remained silent so he won't disturb his senior. He went out of Alex's room and pressed the central button of his Digivice. The voice on the other side was also familiar. Kyoichi didn't know whether to smile or cry.

Back with Alex, he answered the voice "Yes, I am here. You actually speaking to me after all this years gives a mixture of both dread and joy. Are you all well?"

"Of course I am."

"That's good to know."

"It's been a long time, hasn't it, Alex?"

"Yes, it has been indeed. I have always wanted the chance to see you again for real. The chatroom in that website is not in any way a substitute for a true interaction and conversation. But to be honest, I had also always hoped that this day would never come again. My partner, I have a feeling..." Alex paused for a second "that you didn't call me just to say hello"

"I'm afraid not. Although I wish it was just to say hello."

"Looks like I got my wish" Alex sighed "So tell me the situation in the Digital World, Garururmon?"

* * *

There you have it. The very first Digimon and Freezing crossover. Sorry to disappoint but there wasn't much Digimon in this chapter. This chapter was been revised. It's slightly longer with corrected details.

A/N 5: I have never watched the anime. I only read the manga.

A/N 6: In the manga, Abel has no family so in this fic, it's going to be 'Walker'.

A/N 7: Digivice iReader. You'll have to pardon my lack of creativity for the name. To make it simple, it's a combination of Touchscreen cell phones, the D-Arc in Digimon Tamers and the Digivice iLink in Digimon Savers. I hope I managed to describe it well.

Review and tell me what you think. Tell me what I did wrong so I can rectify it. But please no flames.


	2. Convenient Stores and Chatrooms

A/N 1: When it comes to Digimon, I prefer using the Japanese names and terminologies.

A/N 2: Let me make it clear that this fic will not have any OCs. Every character in this fic already exists in both Digimon and Freezing. Nameless characters that appear only once don't count.

A/N 3: This chapter has been revised.

"Normal Talking"

'Normal Thinking'

_**"News Report"**_

**Username**

_Chat_**  
**

Disclaimer: I don't own Freezing or Digimon. If I did, certain changes would happen.

With this Chapter, I present my first ever Chapter 2. Please Enjoy.

* * *

"My first day on my new job as an employee in this store… This is actually less stressful as compared to my previous occupation. Sweeping and mopping the floor, making sure all the merchandise are in their proper places, meeting new people and helping them out with their shopping. Its pay isn't all that bad. I actually like this job. I may just keep this it."

A loud crashing sound was then heard.

"And something just has to come along and ruin it. Great, just great."

The loud sounds of screaming followed and a few people were running past him. Some of them slipped on the floor. The floor was still wet from its very recent mopping. Perhaps now wasn't the best time to have mopped the floor.

"It seems I forgot to bring out the wet floor sign. Oops, my bad. Better not mention this to anyone."

A flying drill flew pass his head. The drill ended up drilling through the wall it hit.

"Why, oh why does this have to happen on my first day on the job? On the upside, at least I won't get fire for irresponsibly injuring a few of the customers. Better get to work then before whatever this thing is completely destroys the place."

* * *

One of the perks about West Genetics is that it had a cafeteria which had a large television. No student ever tried to change the channel. Sometimes a teacher or one of the school's staff did it. None of the students minded what channel was showing. It wasn't their television anyway so they couldn't really voice out a complaint. Most of them just accepted what was being shown while some did not pay it any mind at all.

The television program of the day caught the attention of most of the male populous of the school. When it comes to drawing the attention of boys and men alike, there is nothing better than a game of Soccer or Football, depending from which country they're from.

But their game was caught short.

"_**We apologize for interrupting this program…"**_

"What the HELL!" complained one of the students

"…_**for this special news bulletin"**_ said the newscaster _**"Ten minutes ago, a local convenient store and a few neighboring buildings were attack by an unknown cause"**_

The students were no longer upset and were listening intently.

"An unknown cause?"

"What could it be?"

"You think it was a Nova?"

They murmured and whispered to each other.

The newscaster continued _**"We now go to our reporter at the scene"**_ the image on the screen changed from wherever that newscaster was located to a scene of destruction.

"What the hell happened there?"

The reporter on the screen then began what reporters to do best: report _**"As you can see here, what used to be a convenient store has been reduced to rubble. The neighboring buildings and the street were partially damaged. This incident left 15 people with minor injuries. Miraculously, no one was seriously hurt or worse, killed."**_

Some of the students sighed in relief.

"_**Here we have a witness to the incident"**_ the reporter motioned to a girl who was quite familiar to Kazuya and Arthur. "It's Kaho!" Both Kazuya and Arthur exclaimed.

_**"Young Miss, may I first ask your name?"**_

_**"My name is Hiiragi Kaho."**_

They were right. It was Kaho, the Class Representative of their class. Some of the students started murmuring about her.

_**"Now Ms. Hiiragi, if you may, could you please tell us what happened here?"**_

"_**Chances are, you're not going to believe me and you'll probably think that what I am about to tell you is nothing more than a made-up story fabricated by a kid trying gain attention but… all I wanted to do was just do my shopping. Everything seemed fine at first but then, the electricity and the appliances started to malfunction, then I heard a bang like a portion of a wall had just been destroyed. And it turns out; a portion of a wall of the convenient store was destroyed. Then there was smoke and dust. Some of the other shoppers started screaming and ran out the store. As I tried to figure out what caused it, I gazed upon a strange creature."**_

"_**This creature, was it a Nova?"**_

"_**A Nova? Oh goodness no! If it were a Nova, it would have probably done a lot more damage."**_

"_**It wasn't a Nova?" the reporter interviewing the old lady was starting to get interested.**_

"_**No, it wasn't. You see I'm a student of West Genetics. I know what Novas look like. I know what they were capable. Whatever this creature was, it definitely was not a Nova."**_

"_**What was it then? Could you describe it?"**_

"_**Well, it looked like a giant humanoid bug."**_

"_**I beg your pardon."**_

"_**You heard what I said. It was humanoid bug! It was seven feet tall. It had a yellow exoskeleton with some kind of purple markings. It only four limbs rather than six that insects usually have."**_

The reporter was about to ask another question but Kaho continued _**"But that's not the weirdest part. On its hands and on its nose were drills."**_

"_**Drills?"**_ the reporter asked

Arthur, who was listening intently to the report, was starting to get anxious. 'What she described… it sounded like a… What is going on here?' His eyes narrowed

The news report continued _**"Yes, drills. The creature started firing it all over. The drills it shot out burrowed holes through the walls, the floor and the ceilings. I presumed that also how the surrounding structures got damaged. I tried to fight it. I may just be a first year student who is still inexperienced with hardly any combat training but I had to do something. However, nothing I did seemed to have affected it in any way."**_

The reporter and all those who heard what Kaho has said gasped at this information. Some of the more older Pandoras and Limiters remained calm. Kaho did admit that she was still inexperienced.

_** "It then fired its drills at me. I blocked the drills with my Volt Weapon but the drills were fired with such force that they pushed me all the way back to a wall. It fired another barrage of drills. I was still blocking the drills it had earlier fired so this time, I know there was no way I could defend myself from drills that were coming. I closed my eyes and waited for my end but it never came."**_

If the camera had capture a full body shot of Kaho and the reporter, everyone would have known that the reporter's legs were shaking in anticipation with what Kaho had to say next.

Kaho paused for a moment before continuing _**"With my eyes still closed, I felt that the drills I was blocking were gone. Nothing was pushing my anymore. When I opened my eyes, I saw two individuals standing in front of me. One was a young man about only a year older than I. The other was a rather tall person. He wore black leather clothing. What was out of the ordinary about him was the fact that he wasn't even human." **_

"_**What makes you say that?"**_

"_**He had a long, black, reptilian tail. The young man told his companion to 'deal' with the creature. With a commanding tune, he then told me to get out and without any hesitation, I left that place. Then I heard gun fire and more explosions. The next thing I knew, the yellow creature was thrown out of the store and ended up crashing on the street. The young man's companion then shot the creature and it disappeared into nothing."**_

"_**Who were this boy and his companion?"**_

"_**I don't know. I never got a good look at their faces and they never told me their names. The individual with the tail had a mask which covered half his face. After the insect-like creature was destroyed, those two probably hightailed away to only God knows where. After that, all the damage done to the store finally took its toll and the building just collapsed." **_Kaho stopped to catch her breath.

With a sincere smile, Kaho looked at the camera _**"Wherever you two are out there, I just want to say 'thank you' for saving my life."**_ Realizing that the interview was over, Kaho walked away.

"_**Thank you, kind miss, for your time. The incident is still under investigation. We will now return you to your scheduled programming."**_

The television screen once again showed the game they were watching earlier. But some of the students started discussing about it rather than pay attention to the game.

"Hey, Arthur, what do you supposed that strange creature that Kaho was talking about? And who do suppose fought it off and killed it?" Kazuya asked

But Arthur did not answer

"Hey, Arthur" he tried to get his friend's attention "Arthur?"

Arthur was contemplating. He was so busy he didn't hear Kazuya speaking to him. 'Kaho encountered and fought a Digimon. Nothing affected it, huh? What could that mean?' Arthur's thoughts went to whomever saved Kaho. 'Without a doubt, that young man and his companion was none other than…' he was snapped out of it by hand tapping his shoulder. "Abel-senpai?"

Abel whispered "Go check your belongings. **It **should be active again."

Arthur's eyes widen. He knew what Abel meant by **It**. "Afterwards, come to school's computer room. We should be able to converse more privately. I hate whispering. Remember to use the code word when entering." Abel then walked off.

Arthur didn't even think twice. He stood up and ran to his room. He heard Kazuya call out to him "Arthur, where are you going? The game's not finished"

Arthur looked back at him despite running "Sorry, Kazuya but I have to go."

"But…"

"Let him go, Kazuya." Satellizer told him

"Funny. What does Abel want with my Limiter?" Ganessa wondered

Rana added "By the way Arthur reacted, it looked like he had suspicions about the incident, De Arimasu."

"You think he knows something about it?" asked Kazuya

"I don't know. I'm just stating an observation, De Arimasu."

"I'm going after him. Something's fish about him right now and I intend to find out what it is."

"But Ganessa-senpai, we don't even know where he went to."

"Don't worry about me finding him. I'll look everywhere for him if I have to. I think I'll start with his room."

* * *

Arthur had made it to his room. He opened his closet. Inside his closet was a metal box. The box was kept lock with a padlock thus whatever were the contents inside of the said box remained untouched from hands other than Arthur's ever since it was placed there by him.

Taking out a key which he always kept in his person from out of his pocket, Arthur spoke to no one "To meet my partner again, to finally meet him again for real after seven long years. But at what price?"

Arthur inserted the key in the padlock's keyhole. He turned the key and the padlock opened. Arthur removed the padlock from the metal box. When he opened the box, he heard a beeping sound. It came from the only object inside the box, his Digivice. It was colored brown.

He couldn't go over to Abel at the school's computer room with his Digivice making a rather obvious beeping sound. He pressed the central and voice which he has heard for seven years became audible.

"Hello, Arthur. It's about time you answered. We haven't truly spoken in years and you keep me waiting."

Arthur sweatdropped and replied irritated "You know, for an Angel Digimon, you sure don't have much patience"

"Shut up! You know how much I don't like to be kept waiting."

"After seven years, you haven't changed much, have you?"

Digimon at the other end of the Digivice said "Oh really? Well, I can't say the same for you. We haven't truly spoken in seven years and you don't even say 'hello' to me"

Arthur chuckled "Sorry about that. Hello, how have you been, HolyAngemon?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

"Have you met up with the other partners? Seeing as how this will only happen when a crisis is about to occur, I have a feeling a reunion will be in order"

"I haven't, at least, not yet. But I think the others are. Don't worry. I plan on meeting them soon. From what I know, Beelzemon already has reunited with his partner."

"I know. There was a new report about a Digmon attacking a convenient store earlier. An eye-witness said Beelzemon and his partner saved her from the hostile Digimon." Arthur did not say that it was really Kaho because at this time, he did not want to bother explaining to his partner who Kaho was.

"An eye-witness? I remember Beelzemon's partner being very adamant about secrecy and there he goes showing himself and his partner to a witness."

"Don't worry. The witness didn't see his face. The witness doesn't know anything else. She was even grateful to them for saving her life. Besides, you, Digimon, disrupt electrical objects so no footage from the security cameras was taken of them."

"Then I started worrying for nothing."

Someone knocked at the door and yelled "Arthur, are you in there?"

"Who is that?" Apparently, HolyAngemon heard the yell.

"Crap! It's Ganessa."

"Who's Ganessa?"

"Ah, let's just say she's my girlfriend."

"What's a girlfriend?"

"Arthur, I can here you talking in there. Open up or I'll bust this door down!"

"Listen, HolyAngemon. I've got to end this call. I can't let her know about you. Besides, I have to meet Abel so we can discuss this better. I'll talk or chat with you later."

"Very well however you still have to tell me about this 'girlfriend'."

"Sure, sure" Arthur ended the call. He hid the Digivice in his pocket. Right on time too because the moment he took his hand out of his pocket, Ganessa kicked the door open.

"Just who were talking to in here?"

"I was talking to my mother. She was concerned about me"

"Oh really?" Ganessa was suspicious

"Look, Ganessa" Arthur hurriedly said "I have something to do and I need to do it now and it's important. So I'll talk to you later" Arthur dashed out of his room.

"Hey, Arthur, wait." But Arthur was already out of ear's reach. Ganessa sighed "What is up with him?"

"Eh?" Ganessa saw the opened metal box "Arthur opened it." She bent down to look at it closer. "Arthur has never, not once, ever told me what was in this box. I wonder what he kept in here that was so valuable."

* * *

Abel was in the school's computer room. The entire room was empty except for him. He made it seem like the computer room was closed for the day. He turned off the lights and most of the computers. Only two computers were turned on and were the only source of light inside the said room. He had locked the door to better ensure that no one could enter.

While Abel waited for Arthur to arrive, he took out his Digivice. It was colored Blue. He pressed the one of the three buttons on the device, the button on the left side. There on the screen of the Digivice, the applications of the device appeared. Abel went to where the names of contacts were stored. He found the name he was looking for. He tried calling it but still after several minutes later after three attempts at calling, there was no response.

"Why the heck isn't he picking up? Is he that busy?"

Abel pocketed his Digivice and after another minute of waiting, he had finally heard someone knock at the door. Abel did not respond. If this was just another student trying to find out if the computer room was occupied or not, then he or she would just leave if there was no response given. But if this was Arthur, then there should be another knock.

And as it turns out, another knock was heard, then another, and then another. Abel then heard someone saying "Digital, Digital"

This was Arthur, all right. Abel responded "World, World"

He unlocked the door and opened it. But before Arthur could even move, Abel grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him in. Abel took one quick look outside and saw no one. He immediately shut the door and locked it again.

"Abel-senpai, what the hell?"

"I apologize, Arthur. I had to make sure no one was following you."

Abel motioned his hand to the computers. Arthur understood. He went to one of them. Abel went to the other computer. Neither of them needed to be told what to do next. They opened an internet browser and typed down the website that they needed to go to. They went to this particular website very often. They have so for years.

The name of the website…

"**digitaruwaradu**" Arthur murmured as he typed down.

The webpage that appeared first asked for a password. This password was the password which was known by all those who access the website. Abel and Arthur typed down the password and clicked the 'send' button.

It then brought then to another page. This page required a username and password. The website Abel and Arthur had entered was, in a sense, a social networking site and like most social networking sites, it had asked for a username and the password. Each and everyone who accessed this site had their own username and password. However, this social networking site was exclusive to only a certain group of people. Those who know about it don't speak of it to anyone.

Abel typed down his username: **SecondBorn**. While Arthur typed his: **theKing**. After typing their respective passwords and clicking the 'login' button.

A chat box immediately appeared on Abel's and Arthur's screen. It was a private chat box started by someone using the username: Brown.

**Brown:** _Well, I truly did not expect to see the both of you here today._

Abel and Arthur smiled slightly. Now that **Brown** was here, it saved them the time they would wasted if they tried to call him. Now they just had to hope the another one of their friends was here as well.

**SecondBorn:** _What makes you say that? You and I often chat here._

**K-one:** _I'm here too!_

This just kept getting better. **K-one** was here as well.

**theKing:** _Brown, Number-one, how have you two been? Is everything all right at your end?_

**K-one:** _We're fine. Thanks for asking._

**Brown:** _And at the moment, nothing's wrong so let me get to business. I assume you saw the news today._

**theKing**: _Whoa! You guys saw the news too? And we came here to tell you about it._

**K-one**: _It's not like we had a choice. It was on every channel. It comes without saying that the creature that witness described was a Digmon. A Digmon unless I mistaken._

**Brown**: _It was a Digmon, all right, and it appears that Sawyer and Beelzemon were there to dispose of it. I've got to hand it to those two._

**K-one:** _And convenient as well. Get it? It was Convenient that Sawyer was there at the Convenient store._

**SecondBorn:** _…_

**theKing:** _(insert cricket sounds)_

**Brown:** _K-one, I don't see what's to get with what you just typed down._

**K-one:** _you guys are jerks._

**SecondBorn:** _Going back to topic now. This is really big, guys. This is the first time a Digimon has come to the Human World._

**K-one**: _And speaking of Sawyer, has he contacted you guys because he sure hasn't contacted us? Brown and I tried to contact him earlier but he wasn't answering. I mean I know what happened to him but…_

**SecondBorn**: _Sawyer hasn't spoken to us about anything. I tried calling him earlier as well but he also didn't pick up._

**Brown**: _Something's definitely up. It's like what SecondBorn said, this is the first time a Digimon's ever been up in the Human World. What do you guys make of this?_

**theKing**: _Allow me to speculate. Somehow, a portal from the Digital World to the Human World opened up and a Digmon got through. Sawyer must have found out about that, he brought out Beelzemon and had Beelzemon destroy the Digmon._

**SecondBorn:** _Have you guys spoken to your partners yet? By spoken, I mean really spoke to… through the Digivice and not through the chat room of this Website._

**Brown:** _Yes, I have._

**K-one:** _Me too._

**theKing:** _I did just a couple of minutes ago in my room._

**SecondBorn:** _So, we all have had contact with our partner Digimon?_

**Brown:** _Looks like it._

**SecondBorn:** _Wait. What about Noble and Fries?_

**Brown:** _Neither I nor K-one has heard from them._

**theKing:** _Don't ask me. I just found all this today. But guys, if we remember to take into consideration Fries' current condition, then it would be very surprising if he managed to call any of us._

**K-one: **_that's right._

**Brown:** _Why? What's wrong with Fries?_

**K-one:** _I'll tell you later, senpai._

Before Abel or Arthur could do anything else, their Digivices both began to beep. They looked at their Digivices, then to each other.

"It's not our partners calling us, is it?" Arthur asked.

"No, no it isn't." Abel shook his head.

"Oh great! It's damn close too."

Abel began typing fast.

**SecondBorn:** _Sorry, you two, but theKing and me got to go. We have a Digimon close to the school._

Without even waiting for Brown and K-one to respond, Arthur and Abel quickly logged off from the website and shut down their computers. They didn't plan in wasting anymore time. They opened the doors and ran to wherever their Digivices indicated the Digimon was located.

"The west side of the school, near the sea. This Digimon is most likely a Water Digimon." Arthur guessed

"Sometimes, I forget that our school is located on an island just off the shore of the mainland." Abel said

"Abel-senpai" Arthur turned his head to him "How are we going to fight this Digimon? Our partners are in the Digital World and we don't know how to get them here. We're not even sure if they can come here to the Human World"

"I know they'll be able to come to Human World. If he somehow managed to bring his partner Digimon here so can we. But the question is how. Damn! We can't waste our time trying to call Sawyer and asking him how to summon our partner Digimon to the Human World." Abel bit his thumb in thought even as he ran "I got it!"

"What's the plan, senpai?"

"Call your partner. He may know how to get himself here."

"What if he doesn't?"

"Then we are pretty much screwed unless Sawyer comes around and helps us."

"What are the chances of that?"

"I have no idea. Just hope that at least one of our partners knows."

"Okay." Arthur and Abel pressed the button that directly calls their partners and placed their Digivices beside their ears.

"Hello" they both said when their respective partner Digimon answered their calls.

"Abel, what can I do for you?" his partner asked

"Hey, um, do you know how to get to the Human World?"

"Oh how do I!" the Digimon on the other side of the Digivice laughed

"That's great! So tell me." His partner Digimon told him. Abel smiled. He looked at Arthur and saw the smile on his face.

"I'm guessing your partner told you how to bring him to the Human World."

"You guessed right, senpai"

They heard the school's alarm go off. The alarm signaled every student that there was a threat approaching. By now, Abel and Arthur had left the school building. They heard the sound of a battle occurring over at the distance, just beyond the tress.

"Darn. Some of our schoolmates are already fighting it."

"We should be close enough to it. Arthur, check the Digivice's Digimon Analyzer and see what kind of Digimon are we up against."

"On it, senpai!" Arthur tapped a few applications on the Digivice iReader. Soon enough a spherical hologram hovered over the Digivice's screen. It had the words 'please wait' in the center of it. They were still not close enough.

They were running through the trees. The sound of battle was getting louder. As they finally made it out of the trees and into a clearing just before the sea, they saw some of their comrades badly hurt or panting in exhaustion. But there saw no Digimon in sight. So where did it go?

"ARTHUR/ABEL!" they heard two girls calling their names. It was their respective Pandoras.

"Arthur, where have you been? We needed you."

"Same to you, Abel" Ticy said, giving him a cold look. "It's bad enough that Attia, Creo, Ingrid and Arnett are all in the city."

Ganessa continued "This thing… this thing isn't a Nova. It looked entirely different."

"It was able to move in the combined Freezing of all the Limiters present." they turned to where they heard the voice who just said that. It was Kazuya. He was sitting on the ground with Satellizer and Rana standing at his sides. "None of the combined attacks of us Pandoras were even able to scratch it. We also couldn't perform any of our High-End Skills for some reason. It retreated back to the sea."

"For now." Arthur added "It will be back." He said with certainty.

"Ticy-senpai" Abel looked hard into Ticy. It was to show that he was being serious "Order everyone to retreat NOW."

"Abel, who are you to go and order me to-" Ticy was cut short by Abel.

"Ticy-senpai, I admire that you're trying to change. I really do." Abel gently grabbed Ticy's shoulders "But right now, I need you to do what I say! Order everyone to retreat. And get yourself away from here as well."

With a deep breath, Ticy complied "Attention, everyone. Retreat and fall back to the school. Bring the injured or the unconscious with you. I repeat, everyone retreat and fall back."

Kazuya asked "What are you guys planning?"

"Just get out of here, Kazuya." Arthur told his roommate. The expression on Arthur's face told Kazuya and all who were looking at him that he did not want to be argued with.

Kazuya stood up. Rana and Satellizer made sure he didn't fall back down and helped him ran away. Everyone else was falling back as well.

"Arthur, you have a lot of explaining to do when this is over." Ganessa said as she retreated.

"I could say the same for you, Abel."

Looking at the retreating forms of their partner Pandora, Abel and Arthur said one sentence together "I have no intention of telling you anything."

They then looked at the sea before them. Something was clearly in the water. Arthur brought out his Digivice. They were close enough for the Digivice to analyze the Digimon they were about to engage.

"Senpai, the analyzer is almost done." Arthur paid attention to the Digivice while Abel paid attention to the sea. He was quite calm and serious. "It's not giving out the name yet but it is giving other details about it. Let's see. Its level is… Ultimate." Arthur gulped. Abel crossed his arms with one hand holding his Digivice tight.

The Digimon beneath the waters showed a portion of its body. It came out from the surface of the sea. It was a large flipper or a fin. Arthur continued to read out what the Digivice knew about the Digimon. Abel kept his focus on the water.

"Type: Cyborg Digimon." Its metallic forked tail rose to the surface and quickly submerged again.

"Family: Metal Empire and Deep Savers." A large knife-like object appeared, cutting through the surface of the water very much like a shark's dorsal fin but Abel knew better than that. That knife-like object was a horn on the head of the Digimon.

"Attribute: Data." A portion of its serpentine body humped out and over the water.

"It's attack… Ultimate Stream."

The Digimon erupted from the water and flew into the air and began to fly in a circle.

"Abel-senpai, this Digimon is…" Arthur saw the Digimon. Now he didn't need to read his Digivice in order to know what it is.

Abel nodded without even looking at Arthur. His entire attention was on the Digimon. "That's right."

It was huge, long, serpentine and robotic creature but it still featured living flesh. It has never before been seen by humans aside from Abel, Arthur, a few of their friends and their schoolmates who had fought it earlier.

It made Arthur gulp again "I hope this means Andre-senpai is here. Please tell me Andre-senpai is here."

"Nope. He is with Elizabeth-senpai." The Digimon gave a loud roar. "This Digimon is…" the Digimon stopped circling in the sky and looked down on the two remaining humans and prepared itself to attack them.

"MetalSeadramon."

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter. So review and tell me what you think. Before you people say anything, Sawyer is not an OC. It's like I said earlier, there are no OCs in this fic. Sawyer is the family name I have given to one of the unfocused characters, similar to when I gave Abel the family name of Walker.

Like I said earlier, I prefer using the Japanese names and terminology than the English. So here are the English version terms with the Japanese terms:

Mega Level (English) – Ultimate Level (Japanese)

River of Power (English) – Ultimate Stream (Japanese)


	3. Drills, Guns, Swords and Energy Beams

A/N: This is the first time I have ever written a fight scene so I hope I did a good job.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon and Freezing.

"Normal Talking"

'Normal Thinking'

_"Flashback Talking"_

_'Flashback Thinking'_

* * *

Kaho was in the back seat of a taxi on her way back to West Genetics. Being a first year, she has never truly been exposed to real danger. Simulations and Battle Dummies didn't count. So that whole incident left her a little shaken up but she knew it will pass. She knew she had to get over it since she'll eventually have to fight Novas.

She had just been interviewed a few moments ago. She regretted not being able to thank her saviors personally. She hoped they were watching the news and heard her express her gratitude.

She knew what she said during the interview but it was slightly different from what really happened. There were a few details that she had changed or omitted.

**FLASHBACK**

_Kaho wanted to do her shopping of food stuffs. Some soda and chips never hurt anyone. The convenient store was the cheapest throughout the whole city. As she entered the store, she spotted a familiar face._

"_Senpai?" Kaho said with a low voice._

"_Ah, Kaho, it's you."_

"_You're working here now, senpai?"_

"_Yup, this is my new job. I sort of like it here. And please don't call me 'senpai' anymore. I am no longer your senior."_

"_Oh that's right! Sorry. It's a habit."_

"_I'm sure it is, Kaho. Did you come here to do your shopping or did you come here to chat with me? If it's the latter, then I can't do that."_

_Kaho chuckled, bringing her arm to slightly cover her mouth "No, no. I'm here to do my shopping."_

"_Well if you ever need any help, don't hesitate to ask. It is my job, after all, to assist the customers. If I become well liked by the customers, I may become the Employee-of-the-Month."_

"_I'll keep that in mind. I see you've become rather dedicated to your work, senpai. You must really like this job."_

"_Didn't I just tell you to stop calling me 'senpai'. I'm not your 'senpai'. Not anymore."_

"_Sorry. Like I said, it's a habit. I better get to my shopping. I do have classes today so I can stay long here."_

"_Then I suggest you get moving. I can't let you be late for class."_

"_In case you've forgotten, you're no longer my senpai." Kaho laughed_

"_Get going already."_

_Kaho went on with her shopping. A little later, she had everything she needed to buy. Thankfully, the chips were near the counter so she didn't need to walk a lot. She gave the items to the cashier for him to sum up how much she needed to pay. But before the cashier could finish, a loud sound was heard. Dust and smoke went everywhere._

"_What the…?" Kaho turned to where the sound originated. "Ah, a portion of the wall has been destroyed!"_

_Some of the customers started screaming and running out the store. Kaho quickly found out why. She spotted a large, yellow, humanoid insect. It had drills on its hands and nose. It fired the drills from its hand all over the place. The cashier behind the counter quickly rushed out of the store through the back door._

"_That's not a Nova. That thing is…" Kaho shook her head "No, I can't let it go and harm defenseless people. I have to try and stop it."_

_Kaho charged at the creature. It had its back turned to her so it gave her the chance to attack it with noticing her. Kaho was not yet capable of performing High-End Skills so she had to run as fast as she could before it could turn around. Kaho did not even let out a battle cry so that it would get alerted to her presence._

_Kaho tried to impale the creature with her Volt Weapon but it didn't even scratch it._

"_What?" Kaho was not expecting her attack to be futile._

_The creature, now alerted to her presence, swung it arm at her and smack her back to an aisle causing the said aisle to fall down. "I guess I'm not strong enough to break its exoskeleton." Kaho gritted her teeth in pain._

_She stood up "But I have to keep trying." Kaho eyed the creature. She readied herself to attack again but saw the creature fire its drills at her._

_Using her Volt Weapon, she deflected a few of the drills coming at her. She then blocked the last two with the flat side of her Volt Weapon. Sparks formed when the drills made sudden contact with the surface of her Volt Weapon. She immediately learned that the choice of blocking, rather than deflecting, was not the best choice. _

_The drills didn't stop. They still had their momentum and the momentum of the drills wa strong. It had pushed her back with such force that she went through the counter and slammed her back to a wall._

'_Oh no!' She thought. 'The drills are starting to wear down my Volt Weapon.' She saw the drills trying to drill their way through her Volt Weapon to get to her. Sparks continued form due to the drills making contact with her weapon. The sparks were getting in her face and on her clothes. _

_She tried to swing her Volt Weapon to the side in an attempt to get them off but the force of the drills was stronger than her. 'I… I can't move. If it goes on like this, I'll surely be…" Kaho then saw more drills fired at her._

_Realizing this was her untimely death; Kaho closed her eyes and prepared for the pain. She wished the pain would be quick. A couple of seconds had pass and… nothing. There was nothing. She also felt there was nothing pressing her to wall. The sound of the drills ceased._

"_Open your eyes, Hiiragi Kaho" she heard a strong, authoritative voice. The voice was familiar to her._

"_You!" she said when she saw who it was. There were two people in front of her. One was the store's employee from earlier. The other was a tall individual wearing black clothes and a leather jacket. He looked like a stereotypically depicted biker. Each of his hands held a larger than normal double barrel shotgun. What caught Kaho's attention the most about the 'biker' was the long, black, reptilian tail. She immediately knew this person was not human._

"_Yup, me." He looked back at her. "Kaho, get out of here. It's a Digimon. Let us handle this."_

"_Bu-but senpai! I can't let you fight by yourself. Tell me how to-"_

"_That is quite all right." He interrupted her. "My partner and I are more than enough to take on the likes of this. In fact, we're overqualified. Before I forget, if anyone asks you any question, don't tell them what these creatures are and don't tell them about me. You know what I mean. I want all this to remain a secret. Do you understand?"_

"_I do."_

"_Good. Now get out of here."_

"_Please be careful, senpai." Kaho said just before running to the back exit._

_Kaho exited the small building. She went to the front of the building and cross the street to the other side. She heard more gunfire and more explosions. From the store's two front glass entrance doors, the Digimon crashed through it. No, more rather, it was thrown through the doors. The spot on the street where the Digimon had landed had web-like cracks due to the impact. She heard one more gunshot and the Digimon turned into particles which gathered together, hovered over the ground and went back inside the ruined store. She waited for her senpai and his partner to come out of the store but the store collapsed. She feared the worst but somehow, she knew they were okay._

_She remained standing on her spot on the other side of street across the now destroyed convenient store. Before she knew it, a news crew came by and interviewed her._

**END FLASHBACK**

All that's left to do now was to wait until she had arrived at West Genetics. She was sure she would get several more interviews there.

* * *

The MetalSeadramon looked down on the two remaining humans. 'So you're my targets.' It mentally laughed 'Defenseless too. This will be easy.'

"That MetalSeadramon is about to attack to us." Abel turned his attention to Arthur. "Arthur, summon HolyAngemon now. He'll be fighting this battle."

"What? Hold on a minute, senpai? You're not going to fight with me?" Arthur yelled. He was upset, worried and nervous. "This is nothing like the game, you know. We could seriously get hurt or worse, killed!"

"Arthur, we need to keep the knowledge of Digimon a secret. It's bad enough our schoolmates saw and fought it. My partner's too big and will cause more damage to the surrounding area. Besides, HolyAngemon maybe a Perfect level Digimon but has nearly the same power as an Ultimate level Digimon."

"I… I understand, senpai."

"Hey, small fry! You puny humans down there!" The MetalSeadramon was talking to them. "If you're done talking, I would like the both of you to die. ULTIMATE STREAM!" From its nose, it fired a large stream of energy at them.

Both Abel and Arthur have seen the kind of destruction this attack could make so they knew very well how it was also a very bad idea to get hit by that. Abel and Arthur did the logical option of jumping out of the way. They fell to the ground as a result but they were unharmed from the attack.

The attack missed them. Instead, it destroyed several of the trees behind them leaving burnt remains and a scorched earth. The stream of energy went straight towards to the school.

"Oh no! The school!" Arthur was very much concerned for the safety of Ganessa and his friends. But luck was on there side.

"Don't worry, Arthur. It only hit the battle simulations building and it partially destroyed it. I'm certain no one's there at this time." Abel assured his underclassman. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, senpai."

"Good. Now summon your partner." Abel commanded

"Right." Arthur pressed the central button on his Digivice. The screen glow and Arthur held his arm forward and present his Digivice. "Realize, HolyAngemon."

The Digivice's screen shined a bright light and from that light, Arthur's partner came. He was a tall, angelic figure with eight feathered wings and a shield on its left arm. It was HolyAngemon. The Angel Digimon stood a couple of good feet away from them. Now would have been the time for a tearful hug and a reunion but they had a big problem to deal with first.

"Well it's about time you brought me here. I've been aching to see the Human World for years." HolyAngemon took a look around and saw the mess that MetalSeadramon had made. "I must say. I am not impressed."

"Ultimate Stream!" The MetalSeadramon roared and fired its attack again only this time, it was aimed at HolyAngemon. "Ha! Don't make me laugh. You maybe a HolyAngemon but you will never beat me!" MetalSeadramon declared as he fired his attack.

"HolyAngemon!" Arthur cried out.

But HolyAngemon did not move from his spot. "Do not underestimate me, you overgrown worm." HolyAngemon said confidently. When MetalSeadramon's Ultimate Stream was close enough, HolyAngemon raised his left arm defensively in front of him and blocked the attack with his shield.

HolyAngemon did not even flinch trying to defend himself. But it did take some effort to block that energy beam. The power of MetalSeadramon's attack was strong enough to push HolyAngemon's Battle Shoes one inch into the ground. MetalSeadrmon's Ultimate Stream had ended but before HolyAngemon could even breathe out a sigh of relief, he saw MetalSeadramon's wide open gape with razor sharp teeth ready to do him in.

However, HolyAngemon avoid the fate of being eaten by MetalSeadramon by keeping his mouth open. Like in those cartoons where a stick was used to keep an Alligator from closing its mouth, HolyAngemon pushed down MetalSeadramon's lower jaw with his metal clad feet while his lightly armored hands pushed up the upper jaw.

MetalSeadramon flew back into the air and tried to push its jaws close with all its might.

HolyAngemon realized just how strong MetalSeadramon's jaw power was. He was struggling to keep its mouth from closing on him. He couldn't stay in this position for long otherwise he'd surely by eaten and being eaten was not on his to-do list. He had to escape somehow.

"HolyAngemon." He heard Arthur's voice. It wasn't a yell or a loud call. It was from his head. Arthur was communicating with him through his Digivice. "Focus your strength only on your left hand to push his upper jaw back. Let down your right and summon Excalibur. MetalSeadramon's mouth is living flesh, not metal. Stab him."

Trust his partner to give him advice in a tight situation. HolyAngemon let his right hand down and left his left hand to do the task of pushing back MetalSeadramon's upper jaw.

HolyAngemon summoned his Excalibur from his right hand and impaled MetalSeadramon's palette with it.

MetalSeadramon was a Digimon; a creature made of data, ones and zeroes, so he didn't bleed. But he did wince and growl in pain. HolyAngemon took this as his opportunity to escape.

MetalSeadramon recovered from the pain "Curse you. Ultimate Stream!"

"Heaven's Gate" HolyAngemon made a circular motion with Excalibur and manifested the Heaven's Gate.

"HolyAngemon's Heaven's Gate has two abilities." Arthur explained to Abel as the 'gate' opened. "It may either send his opponents to another dimension where they will be destroyed or…" The gate fired its own blast of energy. "Or it may do that."

The two beams collided. Each beam kept on pushing the other beam back. The beams went back and forth until eventually, Ultimate Stream proved to be the stronger blast. But it did not damage HolyAngemon because it went inside the Heaven's Gate.

The Gate closed and disappeared.

MetalSeadramon launched itself at HolyAngemon. It attempted to use its horn to slice HolyAngemon in two but HolyAngemon parried it with his Excalibur. But that's all he did. HolyAngemon was not strong enough to stand his ground (or more rather, his sky since he was up in the air flying) and he got pushed back.

MetalSeadramon withdrew and repeatedly tried to dismember HolyAngemon with his horn. But for every attempt, HolyAngemon just kept on parrying. However, each attack continued to push him back. This struggle went on for some time.

Back on the ground, Abel and Arthur watch the battle. Abel saw no reason yet to bring out his partner Digimon. He had confidence in Arthur's skill and HolyAngemon's power.

Arthur gritted his teeth and bit the nail of his thumb while in thought. He needed to help his partner. 'What should I do? Think, Arthur, Think. There's not enough time to open Heaven's Gate again to send MetalSeadramon into another dimension or to fire another blast at him. Excalibur is a strong sword but not strong enough to cut through MetalSeadramon's armor.'

MetalSeadramon charged at HolyAngemon with great velocity that when their blades collided, HolyAngemon moved with MetalSeadramon's momentum. Moving with such speed and power, HolyAngemon could not push MetalSeadramon away. He opened the palm of his left hand and gather white energy into a ball. Soon enough, it was ready "Soul Banish." He fired it at MetalSeadramon's head.

The attack inflicted only minor injuries but it was enough for HolyAngemon to get away but MetalSeadramon quickly whipped him with his forked tail.

"AAARRRGGGHHHH…!" The attack sent HolyAngemon flying upwards.

MetalSeadramon thought HolyAngemon was down for the count. So rather than using Ultimate Stream again, it readied itself to try and eat HolyAngemon a second time. Arthur saw this and immediately came up with a plan.

'That's it. MetalSeadramon is metal in the outside but not in the inside' He pressed the central button of his Digivice again and told his partner "HolyAngemon, continue to stay motionless. Pretend to remain unconscious and don't do anything. He's trying to eat you again."

"That's crazy." HolyAngemon told him.

"I know. I know it sounds crazy but just do it. Here's what you do. When you get in his mouth, don't wait for him to close it. You immediately enter his body…"

HolyAngemon knew this was going and finish his partner's sentence "… and tear him apart from the inside out." HolyAngemon smiled a wicked smile which was uncharacteristic from an Angel Digimon.

"That's right." Arthur smile confidently.

"Got it, Arthur."

HolyAngemon waited and soon enough, he saw MetalSeadramon's jaws enclosing him. He took this as his cue to take action. He sprung to life, spread his wings and flew inside MetalSeadramon with his sword ready to do some butchering.

MetalSeadramon then began to roar in pain. This time, the pain was more excruciating and the injuries were more severe. All over, vertical and horizontal dents were beginning to appear on his external armor. HolyAngemon may not able to destroy his metal skin but he can sure as hell destroy his innards.

"DAAMMNNN YOOOUUUU!" MetalSeadramon shouted before exploding into millions of particles. These particles are in truth, MetalSeadramon's data. Those particles flowed to the 'scanner' on the side of Arthur's Digivice and entered it. All that's left was HolyAngemon and he smiled triumphantly. MetalSeadramon was not flesh and blood so HolyAngemon did not come up all bloodied up.

Back on the ground, Abel and Arthur celebrated, cheered and jumped in joy.

"We did it! We did it, senpai. We beat that MetalSeadramon."

"No, Arthur, you did it. This is your and HolyAngemon's victory. You should be proud of yourself and your partner. I know I am." Arthur nodded.

HolyAngemon slowly came back down to the ground and landed in front of his partner.

"HolyAngemon, it's so awesome to see you and I mean in the flesh, not as the sprite in the website." Arthur held out his fist so his partner could bump fist with him. HolyAngemon made a fist, all right, but he didn't use it to bump Arthur's fist. He bumped Arthur's head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Arthur asked in pain.

"You have a lot of nerve. The first time you bring me to the Human World and you make me fight an Ultimate level Digimon. That is not how you treat visitors!" HolyAngemon complained.

Arthur would have said something but the screen of his Digivice began to glow. From that glow came a small glowing orb of light which floated in between him and his partner. The glowing orb vanished in a blink of an eye and left behind…

"A card?" Arthur wondered.

"It must be what MetalSeadramon 'dropped' when he died. It's just like in the game. It's your prize for beating him. And it's not just any card. Look, Arthur." Abel pointed at the card

Arthur held the card with his thumb and index finger. His eyes widened into saucers when he closely examined the card. "This card…" he gulped "It allows me to use MetalSeadramon's attack. With this, HolyAngemon can use Ultimate Stream. This is freaking sweet!" Arthur smiled and throw his arm up in triumphant.

"Hmm. That's quite different then how it happened in the Digital World. There, MetalSeadramon's data did not need to be absorbed into the scanner of your Digivice." HolyAngemon pointed out.

"It must be because we're in the Human World. Well in any case, that's a rare card, Arthur. It'll be of great help to you in the future." Abel stated.

"Well don't forget. It was me who did most of the work."

"Thanks, HolyAngemon."

"Yeah, yeah. You can thank me by buying me this Cheeseburger you kept on mentioning so many times before. And what the hell is a girlfriend?"

Abel and Arthur sweatdropped at this. They really weren't expecting such a request.

* * *

Kaho had arrived to West Genetics just in time to see the defeat and the death of MetalSeadramon. She opened the door of her taxi, took one step outside and saw what looked like a large robotic snake-like creature howl in pain before it exploded into millions of particles which, to her, instantly vanished.

"What was that?" she asked herself.

She paid the taxi driver who apparently saw nothing. It was probably for the best anyway. She closed the door. The taxi drove off to find a new customer while she went inside the school where she found her schoolmates discussing a single topic. From what she could hear, it involved the creature that she saw just then. She also heard Arthur's and Abel's names being mentioned and how they took authority from Ticy.

'Wow! That's sure is some accomplishment. Way to go Arthur and Abel-senpai.' Kaho thought.

Looks like no one would be interrogating her now. She smiled at that thought. However, she did wonder what did happen here and what it could all mean. But somehow, she knew that this could all just be the beginning and that there was more to come. She had a bad feeling about all this and she did not like bad feelings. She just hoped that everything will turn out fine in the end.

* * *

Elsewhere, so high up in the sky, a small private plane was cruising through the clouds. The plane had only six occupants: the two passengers and six crew members. Everything about the flight seemed normal. That is until the plane's systems started to malfunction and the engines ceased running. This sudden occurrence startled the crew and frightened the passengers. The pilot and the co-pilot were dumbfounded by the sudden breakdown of their equipment.

"What the hell is going on?" the pilot was very frustrated. "Planes just don't suddenly go haywire."

"We're losing altitude and fast" said the co-pilot.

Before the plane's nose took a dive, the co-pilot spotted a large serpentine figure moving through the clouds. 'What was that?' he thought but he couldn't ponder on it. He had a plane to help save and they needed to save it fast. It was descending to the ground at incredible speeds.

In the fuselage, it's only two passengers, a man and his wife, and other two members of the crew, the flight stewards, screamed in terror. The two passengers luckily were able to buckle up but the two crew members ended up being pressed to the fuselage's ceiling.

But just as the plane had suddenly stopped functioning, it had suddenly sprung back to life. The engines were up and running again and the plane's systems were working properly once more. Seeing this, the pilot and the co-pilot, without a moment's hesitation, took control of the plane and saved it from crashing.

They brought its nose up and flew it steady in the sky. The stewards fell to the floor and everyone gave a sigh of relief. The male passenger looked at his wife and asked "Darling, are you okay?"

"I am. A little shaken up but I'll be fine."

The man unbuckled his seatbelt and went over to one of the flight stewards.

The flight steward looked up at him and asked "Sir L Bridget, are you and your wife uninjured?"

Howard L Bridget's employees sure were professional with their work. With a vacant expression, he said "I should be asking you that."

"Don't worry about us, Sir. We're very dedicated in serving you."

"We'll be fine, Sir." said the other steward as he stood up.

"Sir Howard? Madam Olivia? Are you both all right?" asked the co-pilot when he entered the fuselage.

"We're fine" said Olivia L Bridget. "What caused that?"

"I'm sorry, Madam, but neither I nor the pilot know. I happened so unexpectedly without warning. What are your orders?"

"Take us down to the nearest airport. We can't risk another incident like this."

"Understood." The co-pilot went inside the cockpit and informed the pilot.

* * *

Another MetalSeadramon was flying high up through the clouds, miles and miles above the ground. Using its enhanced cybernetic eyes, he scanned the earth below him in search for one person.

In his search, he flew over a small aircraft which he knew humans called an airplane. The plane started to fall but the lives of the few humans inside were not his concern. Only one human was his concern, the human he was searching for. None of the humans in that plane was that human so he didn't care about their fate.

The MetalSeadramon continued his search without fail. He was quite determined in his search and he definitely would not stop.

"I will find you." he muttered bitterly. "Andre Francoise"

* * *

Well there you have it. I hope you enjoyed. Review and tell me what you think. Tell me if there is something I'm doing wrong or if there is something I need to improve on.

HolyAngemon (Japanese) - MagnaAngemon (English)


	4. Keeping It Quiet

Disclaimer: I do not own either Freezing or Digimon. If I did, season 6 and 7 would never have even been thought of.

A/N: Remember, this fic is partly to give the unfocus characters their opportunities to get... well, focused. So expect some character development in later chapters.

"Normal Talking"

'Normal Thinking'

_"Flashback Talking"_

_'Flashback Thinking'_

**Username**

_Chat _

Now on with Chapter Four. Enjoy

* * *

Kaho's initial assumption about not getting asked about her encounter was wrong. However, she did all that she can to avoid answering them and told them that everything she spoke during the report was all that she knew. That was lie but she had to keep the secret.

Abel and Arthur were not fairing any better. Unlike Kaho who had only an encounter, Abel and Arthur was known throughout the school as the two who had fought and defeated the 'strange creature'.

Abel and Arthur were surprise by just how fast word got around. They did not want to be questioned. They wanted it to be kept secret. In fact, they wondered why Sister Margaret did not call them to office. They considered it to be a miracle that Sister Margaret had not known about it. In fact, it was like she wasn't even in the present. Well in any case, it would have been very difficult to deal and bargain with such a figure.

Obviously and true to their word, Ticy and Ganessa had demanded from them an explanation.

Arthur wouldn't talk about it.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Arthur, what the heck was that thing?" Ganessa asked when they met after the battle. "How were you able to beat it when we, the Pandora, couldn't even lay a scratch on it?"_

_Arthur had sent HolyAngemon back to the Digital World through his Digivice. HolyAngemon was not particularly happy about that but his partner promised to comply with his requests on a later date. If his partner didn't, he would kick him in his jewels. Arthur kept the card he had won in his pocket._

"_Ganessa-senpai, I'm sorry but I can't, no, I won't tell you."_

"_Why not? I'm your Pandora, aren't I? You can trust me."_

_Arthur analyzed Ganessa's last sentence. "You can trust me." That's what she said. Arthur knew he could trust her with some of his secrets but something like this was just the kind of thing that she just love to spread to pretty much everyone she knew. Arthur couldn't have that._

_There were also other reasons why he would not tell Ganessa anything relating to the Digimon. The secondary reason was…_

"_It's a secret, a secret that is not mine to tell." Arthur said sternly "Please understand, senpai. I won't tell you. Maybe one day, I will."_

_Ganessa was not happy. She did not like being denied something she wanted especially if the one keeping what she wanted was her Limiter. However she just couldn't beat it out of Arthur. That would probably give him more reason not to tell her anything. Ganessa sighed. For now, she had to accept it._

"_Fine. But one day, you will tell me everything. It is not nice to keep secrets from your girlfriend, Arthur."_

'_Great. I'm pretty sure HolyAngemon would beat the shit out of me if I don't keep promise to him and now I'm also pretty sure Ganessa would do something as equally as bad if I don't keep my promise to her' Arthur smiled faintly. He now hoped Ticy-senpai would be as understanding as Ganessa._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Abel knew very well that Ticy demanded an explanation. Ticy was Student President now. She could not let Abel's earlier actions slide without hearing a proper reason for it. If it weren't for the fact that Abel had experience more threatening life or death situations, he would have probably pissed his pants from the look his Pandora was giving him earlier.

But Abel had to be grateful to his partner. She did help him out after all.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Well, Abel, I'm waiting." Ticy crossed her arms. She did not look pleased._

_Abel was starting to miss his Parnter's former personality. Abel was not frightened by her though. He'd been through more. "Ticy-senpai, I must apologize but there isn't a single thing that I am going to tell you." Abel chuckled_

_But his chuckled was cut short when Ticy gripped his neck, pinned him to a wall and slide him up the wall so feet wouldn't touch the ground. Her grip on his neck was just enough for him to breathe slightly. Ticy couldn't get him to talk if he couldn't breathe._

_Abel got over the pain and smiled. Ticy's eyes narrowed. It was as if Abel did not have a care in the world. Most people caught in this situation would have squealed everything they knew. But somehow, Abel was just smiling._

"_Are you going to hurt me now, Ticy-senpai?"_

"_You showed insubordination towards your upperclassman as well as your Student President. A proper disciplining session, I believe, is in order." Abel just knew that when she said 'disciplining session', she didn't mean it in a sexual way. "Tell me what was that all about and I'll let you off with a slap on the wrist."_

"_You truly have changed, Ticy-senpai. For you to do this to me, I would have never thought it."_

"_So are you going to talk?"_

"_Senpai, I wouldn't even give you a clue even if you were the President of the whole country."_

"_Why do you refuse to speak, Abel? You used to tell me everything. What is that makes you keep you silence even in the face of pain?"_

"_You're right. I used to tell you everything but not this time. It's not my secret to tell, Ticy-senpai. Besides, you and I have to fight Novas. I can't afford to be afraid even in the face of pain or death." Abel had also fought Digimon before. "Besides, if I was afraid, I wouldn't be able to help you, wouldn't I, senpai?"_

"_You are not talking your way out of this, Abel."_

"_Tell you what; I'll make you a deal."_

"_You are in no position to make negotiate." Ticy told him._

"_Maybe but hear me out."_

_Ticy dropped him and he fell on his butt. He stood up, rubbed his neck and butt._

"_Here's the deal. You order everyone student in this school to keep their mouths shut about this and I'll gladly tell you everything. But you also have to promise to never tell anyone."_

"_Everything?"_

"_Everything." Abel confirmed._

_Ticy give the proposition some thought. In exchange for silencing everyone, Abel would tell her everything there was to know about that creature. 'Hm. Seems like a fair trade.' Ticy thought 'Just as long as I make sure nobody_ _talks about it and as long as I don't speak of it to anyone.'_

"_Very well then. I agree to your terms."_

"_And what is it that you'll do in agreement to my terms."_

"_I will never speak of this to anyone and I'll order the students to do the same."_

_Abel mentally smirked. So it was that Abel told Ticy 'half' of everything he promised to tell her. He just couldn't tell everything to Ticy. One reason was because a certain friend of his would kill him if he did. The second reason was because he wasn't even sure himself of what was happening. _

_Abel wanted nothing more than to tell everything to Ticy and share it with her. But he couldn't. He had duties to do and keeping the Digital World and the Digimon a secret was one of them. If Ticy were to ever find out that he had neglected to mention a few details, he would just say he did not know about that. Luckily for Abel, Ticy accepted everything he told her._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Without delay, Ticy had gathered all the students and ordered them to keep their mouths shut about the incident. Some of them murmured about how Ticy's order was similar to an order Chiffon had given them concerning a strange man they all suspected was her father.

Nonetheless, they followed Ticy's orders. They did not want to get on their President's bad side. Since Arnett, Attia, Creo, Ingrid and their Limiters were all absent and ignorant of the entire incident, Abel and Arthur counted their lucky stars. It saved them the trouble of being interrogated by them. With Ticy's orders, it was certain that they would remain ignorant of what happened.

But Ticy, Abel and Arthur knew that they had no power over the teachers and the school's staff. But the student's complied with Ticy's orders. They did not say a word. Whenever a teacher or any of the staff asked questions, they would pretend to have no idea of anything involving the mysterious creature and the damage it had caused to the school.

Abel and Arthur had to hand to Ticy. Her terrifying knew persona works wonders in keeping the students in line and making them follow orders. Abel told Arthur of what he did in order to insure the students' silence. Arthur was not happy with what his senpai had done but considering how Ticy made everyone silent, he couldn't really get too upset over it. Arthur had just hoped their mutual friend, Sawyer, was as understanding as him.

Abel and Arthur used their Digivices to resume the chat they had earlier with **Brown** and **K-one**. They would normally just chat through the website. But since their Digivices were also activated, they decided to chat using them. It was more secure considering that everything that went through the Digivices meant that it went through the Digital World, not human satellites or what not. They could just call each other using their Digivices but they couldn't risk anyone overhearing.

They informed them of everything that had happened. From leaving their chat so suddenly to fighting MetalSeadramon to Arthur gaining the Ultimate Stream card to Ticy to the current situation, not a single detail was left out.

**Brown: **_Amazing, you fought a MetalSeadramon one-on-one and won._

**K-one**: _and got the rare MetalSeadramon Card as well. Great job._

**HolyAngemon**: _Hello! I was the one who did all the work._

Looks like Arthur's partner, HolyAngemon, decided to join the chat. Apparently, he's not happy about how they gave all the credit to Arthur.

**theKing:** _Right, right. You did an excellent job defeating that MetalSeadramon._

**HolyAngemon:** _Damn straight I did. You better keep your promise, Arthur. Otherwise your head will roll._

**theKing:** _Okay! Okay! But did you have to say my real name?_

**HolyAngemon:** _What are you complaining about? This is a private chat, isn't it? And it's not like Alex and Kyoichi don't know you in real life._

**Brown:** _Hey! Don't say my real name too!_

**K-one:** _Hey! Don't say my real name too!_

Abel sweatdropped from having Alex and Kyoichi reply the exact same complaint at the exact same time.

**HolyAngemon:** _Yeah, yeah, whatever._

_HolyAngemon has left the chat._

**Brown:** _Well in any case, it's understandable what you did._

**K-one**: _And I must say, I sympathize with you for what your partner did or try to do to you. However, I'm worried about how Sawyer is going to react to this when he finds out what you did._

**theKing: **_Don't sweat, senpai, I'm sure Sawyer will understand. Besides, you and Sawyer are close friends. I highly doubt he'll get violent with you._

**K-one:** _And if he ever does, we'll defend you._

**SecondBorn**_**:**__ I appreciate that. Thanks. But don't worry. I'm certain Sawyer will understand. Besides_ _considering the situation, he has to understand_._ I had no other choice._

**Brown:** _Let's just try to get a word from Sawyer. He should know more about this then us. _

**SecondBorn:** _Agreed_

_Brown has left the chat._

_K-one has left the chat._

Subsequently, Arthur left the chat as well. Abel followed suit.

* * *

Three days had pass since then. Despite Ticy's orders, some students silently or secretively talked about it. Kazuya tried his best to get Arthur to tell him. He tried multiple times but to no avail. Arthur's lips were sealed tighter than a bank's vault.

Satellizer and Rana were curious as well but if Kazuya, who was Arthur's best friend, and Ganessa, who was Arthur's partner and girlfriend, couldn't do it, what chance had they to get Arthur to tell them anything. For the moment, they dismissed it.

Arthur and Abel have tried for the last three days to get in contact with their mutual friend but he was nigh unreachable.

"What the hell are his reasons for not answering?" Arthur was getting upset.

"I'm sure Sawyer has his reasons. Let's stop for a while. We've been at this almost non-stop for the last three days."

"I wonder if Alex and Kyoichi are having better luck than we are at this."

When Satellizer, Rana and Kazuya were in the cafeteria of the school, Satellizer had been approached by one of the school's faculty.

"Satellizer L Bridget" the faculty member said with authority

"Yes. May I help you with something?"

"Go to the communications room. There is a video call for you and for you only." With that, the faculty member left without another word.

"I probably should not keep whoever is calling me waiting. Please excuse me, Kazuya, Rana."

"I wonder what could it all be about, De Arimasu."

"Hmm" was Kazuya could remark.

* * *

It didn't take long for Satellizer to be inside the communications room. It was just like the room in the Alaska base. It was clean and well-kept with a comfortable couch to sit on. In front of the couch was a large screen attached to the ceiling.

Satellizer sat down. On the screen appeared the faces of her father, Howard, and her step-mother, Olivia.

"Stella, how long has it been since we have last spoken to each other?" Howard asked his daughter.

"It's been a while, father. How have you two been?"

"How have we been? We nearly died a few days ago!" Olivia ranted

Satellizer was taken aback by this news. "Why? What happened?"

"Our plane suffered a malfunction. It's being investigated even as we speak. Let's just leave it at that, shall we? We didn't call you just to tell you that." Said her father

"That's right, Stella. In case you've forgotten, two days from now is Violet's birthday." Olivia said with glee.

"Yes, exactly. Stella, your mother and I want you to come home for the week. We want the whole family to celebrate your sister's birthday."

Satellizer remained quiet, waiting for her parents to continue. Howard and Olivia, in truth, had nothing else to say and misinterpreted Satellizer's silence. They thought she was thinking of an excuse not to go.

"Your father and I will not take 'no' as an answer, Stella." Olivia said "Besides, just think how happy Violet will be if the whole family was there."

"I'll even allow you to bring Aoi Gengo's grandson." Howard said, surprising both Olivia and Satellizer.

"But dear, I thought you didn't approve of the boy."

"I don't, Olivia, however I may have judge him too early. Satellizer, think of this as a chance for Kazuya to prove himself to me. Both Louis and Violet have already put in a good word for him. I might as well see if what they spoke of is true."

"Violet… and Louis? Put in a good word for Kazuya?"

Howard nodded "Yes. I expected Violet to approve but Louis? I was truly surprised."

'I know I am' both Olivia and Satellizer thought.

"If Violet and Louis approve then I guess it would only be fair if I gave the boy a chance."

"Hold on a minute, father!"

Howard raised an eyebrow.

"You talk as though Kazuya and I were planning on getting married!"

"Why wouldn't I talk as though that were the case? Even though you two aren't an official Pandora-Limiter duo, you both seem to be rather close. Your bond will only get stronger when you perform your Baptism ceremony. Most Pandora-Limiter pairs are already couples and there are a high percentage of them getting married when they grow up and retire. How do you suppose your mother and I met?"

Satellizer's eyes widen at this new information about her parents. She never knew they were once a Limiter and Pandora. In fact, just which 'mother' was her father referring to? But seeing as how nothing negative came from Olivia, it was a safe bet that she was the mother her father was talking about. But she was thinking a bit out of context and was being too presumptive. Her parents were probably trying to imply. After all, they did not say it outright that they were once a Limiter and Pandora. Besides, her father is at least five to ten years older than her step-mother. Limiters were always younger than their Pandoras. She would just ask them about that later.

"Well anyway, Louis is bringing the Holly Rose girl as well. So it should be fair that you get to bring your partner too, Stella. As a mother, I too need to approve whom my children are dating."

Satellizer was about to point out that she and Kazuya weren't dating but her father spoke before she could.

"My men will arrive at your school at any time now to pick you up and bring you to a private jet. I suggest you get that Kazuya boy and prepare yourselves."

"Farewell, Stella. See you here at home. Ta-ta." Olivia waved goodbye and Satellizer chat with her parents was over. The video screen turned black and the room was silence again.

"Violet's birthday, huh? I can't believe I almost forgot. I guess it will be good to have the family together. With me and Louis helping save the world, Violet being the manager of several high-class hotels and with father being always away on business, It's not often we're all gathered in the same place."

Satellizer left the room. She went back to Kazuya and Rana. She informed Kazuya of what happened and that he has been invited to go to her sister's birthday.

Rana asked cheerfully "Does this mean I get to go too?"

Satellizer smirked "No, Rana, it doesn't. My parents told me to bring Kazuya only."

Rana pointed an accusing finger at Satellizer. "You! You! You're planning all this, aren't you?"

Satellizer deviously raised an eyebrow while trying to appear innocent. "Am I planning this? No. But my family is."

Before there little argument could get any worse, Kazuya stepped in. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold it. Rana, I'm sure Stella-senpai isn't planning this and I'm pretty sure her family isn't trying to get us alone together. If anything, it would be the other way around. I'm sorry but I think you're just going to have to accept it."

"Kazuya, why are you always taking her side?" Kazuya sweatdropped as Rana repeatedly and comically pounded his chest with her fist.

Kazuya and Satellizer sighed and Rana stopped. "Fine. But when you come back, I get him all to myself." Before Satellizer vould object, Rana quickly turned around and 'hmph'-ed. Rana took off without another word.

'That went off better than I expected' Kazuya thought.

"Kazuya, please prepare for the trip. Bring only what you need. Don't bother bringing any clothes. I could always buy you some when we get to England."

"Okay, Stella-senpai."

* * *

The MetalSeadramon who had caused the L. Bridget's jet to go haywire is now United States airspace. It was certain that it had gone undetected by the radar of the pathetic humans and even if it was discovered, it would have no problem killing and destroying any who tried to engage it.

It had found little human it had been seeking, Andre Francoise. He spotted a rather large structure which these humans called a mansion. There were some mansions in the Digital World. Though they were all clean and appeared to be new, no Digimon lived there. On a side note, why would a Digimon like MetalSeadramon live in mansion for? It was bigger than a regular house but it was small compared to him.

MetalSeadramon dived down from the sky towards the mansion.

* * *

Andre Francoise, the Limiter of Elizabeth Mably, was blind from when he tried to help Elizabeth win her battle against another Pandora named Charles Bonaparte. With his best efforts, Elizabeth had won but the price he had to pay for it was his eyesight. He was just an ordinary Limiter. He did not have the same skills as his friend, Eugene, nor did he have the unique abilities of Aoi Kazuya. Elizabeth's Stigmata in his body corroded him. It would have killed him but losing his sight was in a way better than losing his life.

Andre was sitting on a chair, beside an open window. Outside the window was a garden full of flowers and bushes. The Mably mansion was located outside the city so the air was quite fresh. It was a peaceful day for him. Elizabeth was just with him a few minutes ago. He thought nothing would happen this day. He thought wrong.

He heard a sound. It was a unique sound. It was a sound which only a certain device emitted. Andre immediately knew what was making that sound and was alarmed. This could not be good if his partner Digimon was calling him.

Andre got up from his seat. Even though he couldn't see, he could still hear. He followed the sound in order to get his Digivice. He slowly 'felt' his way through his room using his feet and hands.

With his ears, he made his way to wear the sound came from. It was inside the closet where all his belongings were. The only problem now was to find his Digivice among the dozens of bags inside the closet before the sound stopped.

Andre grabbed the first bag his hands found. He opened it, searched it thoroughly but it wasn't there. He closed the bag and threw it away so that it wouldn't get mixed with the other bags he hasn't looked over yet.

Andre quickly searched for it. The sound could stop at any time. If his partner was calling to him, then he simply must answer. Plus, to be able to talk with his partner again after so many years… he definitely must find his Digivice.

Andre was at his last bag. The sound, he noted, was louder with the bag. Andre knew it was in there. 'It's always the last bag, isn't it?' he thought

Without any further delay, Andre opened the last bag. He felt inside and found his Digivice. But the moment he brought it out, the sound stopped. Andre was slightly upset with himself for failing to find it sooner.

A strong breeze entered Andre's room through his window. Andre knew this was no ordinary breeze and knew, he just knew, that it was a large Digimon breathing in inside his room.

Andre stood with an imposing composure. Andre held his Digivice tight in his hand. It was colored silver and had the same design as the Digivices of Abel, Alex, Arthur and Kyoichi.

Andre walked to his window as though he wasn't blind. He made his way out of the window and landed on the garden outside with a straight, unbroken posture. Blind or not, he was not about to show this Digimon any weakness. He was going to face it head on as he always did.

The Digimon before him was the MetalSeadramon. It floated above the ground about a meter high. It and Andre were a good five meters away from each other but Andre didn't know that. Andre starting walking towards the Digimon he knew was just in front of him. He walked confidently and bravely. He hid the Digivice he had in his hand inside the one of the pockets in his pants.

Andre kept walking towards the MetalSeadramon. Andre was not even slightly worried. He wasn't trembling or shaking. He wasn't even sweating.

The Digimon looked ready to destroy Andre as it remained still and unmoving but Andre did not know that. But even if he did, he wouldn't run away. He would still face it. Andre kept walking and walking. He reached out his hand and…

* * *

Elizabeth saw the large, metallic, serpentine creature. Its body was almost coiled around her family's mansion. Her servants were all afraid and wary for this creature may just end their lives.

Elizabeth thought about fighting the creature. It was definitely not a Nova but that didn't mean it wasn't just as harmful. The creature hadn't attack yet but Elizabeth was going to stand by wait for it to attack.

She ordered her servants to head for the secret bomb shelter in the basement of the mansion. Elizabeth ran to Andre's room to get him but when she arrived, she saw the room messy and empty with the window wide open. Andre was nowhere to be seen. But she did see the creature's head just outside the window.

Elizabeth feared the worst and quickly jumped out of the window into the garden on the other side. Elizabeth normally was not the kind of person to jump into a fight without thinking of a proper plan of engagement but for Andre, there was not time to think of a plan.

But her plan of fighting the creature would not come to fruition because the moment she landed on the ground, the creature had already begun to fly away. It would have been pointless to try and fight it now.

"Andre?" Elizabeth cried out "Andre, where are you?" No response was given. "Could it be that…? No, it's too early to say. He could just be somewhere in the mansion" Elizabeth began to look for Andre all over the mansion. She had ordered her servants to look for him as well but ultimately, Andre was nowhere to be found.

"We're sorry, my lady, but he isn't here." Said one of her servants

"No" Elizabeth whimpered as she fell to her knees. A few of her servants went to her to aid her. Tears were forming in her eyes at the thought that Andre was possibly killed by that monster. "Andre, are you…? First you lost your sight because of me and now…"

"My lady?" none of her servants knew what to do.

Elizabeth felt her tears stream down her cheeks. This was unbecoming of her.

* * *

And that's it for this chapter. Please Review. They are very much appreciated. Sorry. No Digimon battle for this chapter. Don't worry. There will be more in future chapters.

Some of you may think that Louis would never put in a good word for Kazuya and that Howard would never give Kazuya a chance but that's what fanfics are for. The whole event involving the L Bridget Family has its purpose. It will be revealed in later chapters.


	5. Digimon Battles Over Dates

A/N 1: How long has it been since I last updated? I really can't remember and I hate doing the math.

A/N 2: As I said before. There are no OCs but there will be special guest stars in this chapter.

A/N 3: Remember, I use the Japanese names and terminologies, not the English version's.

Disclaimer: I do not own Freezing or Digimon.

"Normal Talking"

'Normal Thinking'

Well here it is.

* * *

Beelzemon is an Ultimate Level Digimon which meant that he was fully grown. The only evolutions he had left were Mode Change or Armor Evolution if he had any or Matrix Evolution in which he could combine with his partner to evolve further.

Beelzemon had a strong bond with his partner. He is also had a very unique relationship with him. They've been partners for a long time, longer than the partnership Abel, Alex, Arthur and Kyoichi had with their partners or pretty much any other Gamer. They've been partners the longest. They were the first to have formed a partnership. In fact, some could say what they had was more than a partnership. But rest assured, they are NOT lovers and NEVER will be.

What was more notable about them is how Beelzemon addressed his partner. He did not call him by his first name or his last name. He didn't even call him using a nickname. His partner didn't have a nickname anyway. No. Beelzemon addressed his partner by calling him…

"Father, how long are you going to keep sitting in front of that computer? You've been at it for hours." Beelzemon said as he lean against a wall with his arms cross over his chest.

It was true. His partner has been sitting in front of a computer for hours. In fact, if he still had his job at the convenient store, he'd probably still spend time with the computer rather than his job. This was a more pressing matter anyway. They were in a room which had a lot of high-tech electronic devices and computers. It may appear to be a laboratory of some kind but the room was located inside a simple house. It was beneath the basement of the house actually.

The house was his partner's house. Ever since his partner went to that academy, this house has been left abandoned and unkempt. Dust had begun to accumulate on the furniture. Although this was his partner's home, he preferred not to live there. But since he lost his recent job, he had no choice but to return.

He didn't need to worry about the electric and water bill. His partner's parents were those 'save-the-earth' kind of people. The house had solar panels all over the roof. Water used in the house was recycled and reused. Most people would not live like that but his partner grew up that way and had no problems with it.

"Beelzemon is right, Culu." Another voice said. This voice was cute and was filled innocence. It belonged to small, white, Baby II Level Digimon with ears which additionally served as wings. It was a Culumon. Culumon was flying over the room. He would only enter the conversation if it involved Beelzemon and his partner. For everything else, Culumon would just play around or fly all over the room.

"I'm sorry, Beelzemon, Culumon. This whole mess involving the Digital World is really taking up most of my attention. The Digital Ports from all over the world are weakening and I don't know why. Digimon are starting to randomly enter those weakened gates that have opened and are ending up in the Human World. These events of the Digital Ports weakening and opening aren't random. But I can't be sure if someone is deliberately doing this. But if someone is, then who could it be and what are their reasons for doing this?"

"Don't you think it's time you asked your friends to help you out, Culu? They have been trying to contact you since this all started, Culu."

"I plan to but not yet. We aren't even completely sure of what's going on."

"All the more reason to call the others, Father" Beelzemon insisted.

An alarm beeping sound was then heard from the computer. It had immediately caught the attention of Beelzemon and his partner. Beelzemon walked over from the wall he was leaning on and looked at the computer with his partner.

"There's a Digital Port that's fully opened! A Digimon is passing through it."

"What is it? Where is it? Is it near us?" Beelzemon asked

"Let me check."

The computer screened showed the image of the earth. The image was then automatically zoomed to Japan. On the image of Japan was a red blinking dot indicating where the Digital Gate was opening. It zoomed in further to a more specific location in Japan. On the side of the computer screen, it showed the image of a Mammothmon.

"Mammothmon, huh?" Eugene said almost uncaringly. "A Perfect Level Digimon."

"The good news is, it is near us" Beelzemon said

"The bad news is, it is still too far away. We won't be able to make it in time." His partner was not happy. "Plus, Mammothmon usually travel in herds. There's going to be at least seven to thirteen of them out there. Darn it. By the time we arrive, they would already cause extensive damage."

"Then call someone to fight them in our place."

"There are at least ten Gamers near the Digimons' general vicinity. But three of them are still too far. The other five aren't experienced or strong enough to fight them."

The computer screen showed the images of the ten gamers he was talking about. Beelzemon pointed with his index and middle finger of his right hand at two images in computer of those who could fight it. "Then it's a good thing that those two are there."

"Right." Without another word, Beelzemon's partner took out his red Digivice iReader. On the Digivice's touchscreen, it tapped the call application. He went the down the list of names and found the two names he was looking for. One of the Digivice iReader's functions was the capability to call two individuals at the same time and have a 'group-call'.

He set it to speaker mode because he did not want to put his Digivice near his ear. Beside, speaking in speaker was easier for him.

"It's a good thing East Genetics is close enough to where the Digimon is but their Digivices don't have the application to detect Digimon which aren't in their immediate vicinity."

He didn't need to wait long. Considering what's been happening, their Digivices are always in their person.

* * *

Kyoichi was not in East Genetics. He was in a Dessert Shop spending some time with his partner Pandora, Cassie. They were romantically sharing a large Chocolate Shake using two straws in order to drink simultaneously. They had become a couple after the 10th Nova Clash. They were having such a wonderful time. Well, that is until Kyoichi had heard the song Weightless by All Time Low being played by his Digivice which was in his pocket.

Kyoichi was tired of that beeping sound his Digivice iReader made when someone was calling or pretty much whenever something was about to happen. So he changed the ring tune of his Digivice into that song. This caught both him and Cassie by surprised. Kyoichi had promised Cassie not to bring his cellphone with him so that they could go uninterrupted. Kyoichi kept his promise but his Digivice wasn't a cellphone.

Kyoichi stopped drinking. He took out his Digivice from his pocket and tapped the icon which would allow him to answer the call. Cassie looked at him with wondering eyes. It was something Kyoichi did not notice.

"Alex, Kyoichi, how convenient both of you were able to pick up at the exact same time." The voice said through the Digivice. Note the word 'convenient'.

This voice was the voice they've been eager to hear from for days. This voice was…

"Sawyer?!" Both Alex and Kyoichi said at the exact same time.

"Who is Sawyer, Kyoichi?" Cassie asked but Kyoichi did not hear her.

"Sawyer, we've been trying to reach you for days. Where have you been? I mean we know you retired from being a Limiter but… just what the hell have you been doing when we needed you?"

"First of all, I was doing my research in all this. Second, why do you guys keep calling me Sawyer? We've been friends for years and yet you two keep addressing me the same way you did when we first met! Sawyer is my family name! I have a given name, you know! It's…"

"Sawyer." Alex interrupted "I don't think you called us for this. What's the problem?"

"Oh right. Get in touch with your partners. They'll tell you how to bring them to the Human World."

"We could have had them to tell us. I wish you could have told me this sooner. I've wanted to bring my partner to the Human World ever since we spoke again." It was apparent Kyoichi had forgotten Cassie's presence.

Cassie frowned. She just knew Kyoichi was referring to a partner which wasn't her. Kyoichi was hiding something from her.

"Now with the problem at hand. There's a group of Mammothmon that's probably rampaging in a city that's near East Genetics."

The news cause Kyoichi to jump out of his. "A group of Mammothmon!? Please tell me you're joking, senpai."

"I'm afraid not, Kyoichi. Both of you get going. You two are the only two closes enough with the sufficient experience and power to fend them off. I suggest you get moving and fast."

"We're on it!" Alex and Kyoichi both replied

The call ended. Kyoichi pocketed his Digivice.

"Kyoichi, what was that all about? What were you talking about? In fact, who were you talking to?"

Kyoichi lowered his head and sighed. "I'm sorry, senpai, but I can't tell you. I… I got to go. I have to do something important."

"What could be more important than our date?" Cassie wasn't happy "Tell me, Kyoichi." She demanded.

"I'm sorry, Cassie-senpai. I have to get going." Kyoichi high tailed out of there. As he did so, Cassie saw him talking in his 'cellphone' again. She noticed that it wasn't the cellphone he always used.

Cassie was upset but she wasn't that angry with Kyoichi. She resumed drinking her Chocolate Shake. "Kyoichi… what are you not telling me?"

* * *

Alex had a different scenario going on when he got the call. He and his partner, Melina, were alone together in his room. He was already shirtless while he passionately kissing Melina on the lips. Melina was unbuckling his belt while he was unbuttoning her blouse.

Needless to say, he and Melina were getting busy. This wasn't their first time. They've done it many times before. They've done it in the broom closet, the Physical Education equipment shed, the roof deck, the library, the Headmaster's office and the infirmary. They've even done it in the hallway when there was no one around.

So needless to say again, Sawyer couldn't have picked the worst time to call. Alex had to stop what he was doing with Melina to answer his Digivice. Like Kyoichi, Alex had promised Melina that he would turn off his cellphone. But once again, just like Kyoichi, his Digivice wasn't a cellphone.

After hearing what Sawyer had to say, he quickly got off his bed. He buckled his belt and put on his socks and shoes. His shirt came last and his Digivice was still being held firmly in his hand. Melina was left dumbfounded by his sudden actions. Alex had never acted like this. Heck, this was one of the rare occasions when Alex would drop his calm and serious attitude. Both she and Alex got really into it and let lose whenever they did it.

Alex went over to the door.

"Alex?" Melina spoke from his bed. He looked back at Melina and said "I'm sorry." He was then out the door, leaving an angry Melina behind.

Melina frowned as she buttoned up her blouse. She restrained herself from yelling. "Alex, you better have a damn good explain for this."

* * *

Alex had just spoken with his partner Digimon. Garurumon had told him how to bring him to the Human World. Alex first had to find a secluded place to summon his partner. While doing so, Alex felt guilty leaving Melina as she was. It was rude and he knew Melina wouldn't take too kindly to it. He was definitely going to make this up to her.

A few moments later, Alex had found a secluded place. He held his Digivice in front of him. "Realize, Garurumon."

Alex's white Digivice shone a bright golden light and from his Digivice came forth his partner Digimon.

The Digimon was a wolf-like creature. It was slightly larger than a Van. But the most notable feature of this creature was the fact that more than fifty percent of its body was metal. It was a cyborg wolf Digimon.

The Digimon looked at his human partner. "Alex, how many times have I told you? I am MetalGarurumon. METAL. I have been MetalGarurumon for years yet you insist on calling me Garurumon. I have long past that stage in my evolution."

"Metal or not, Adult or Ultimate, it matters not. You are still a Garurumon and as such, I can still call you Garurumon."

"Very well then but know that I will never stop correcting you." Alex nodded "Now hop on, Alex. We have a duty which must be fulfilled."

Alex nodded again and hop on his partner. "Hang on." MetalGarurumon told Alex.

MetalGarurumon charged forward. He jumped up but instead of falling down, the two wing-like blades on his back glow and MetalGarurumon flew. It had been years since Alex has had the gift of riding on his partner while he was flying. He had missed the feeling. Because of this, Alex was longer afraid of heights. They were so high but not high enough for the oxygen levels to decrease or for the pressure to act up on them.

"MetalGarurumon, we are up against a group of Mammothmon. Kyoichi and his partner will rendezvous with us and we will engage the Mammothmon together."

"Hmm. This is beginning to looks like the old days. This will be an easy task, partner."

"I know it will be. Now go faster, Garurumon. We have to get there as soon as we can. We must stop those Mammothmon from harming innocent people and from destroying the city."

"It will be done." With that, MetalGarurumon picked up the pace and flew faster that before.

Alex smiled lightly, his calm demeanor slightly breaking. He felt like a kid again. This is going to be so much fun.

By the time Alex and MetalGarurumon arrived at the scene, the herd of Mammothmon were wreaking havoc on the city. Thankfully, they haven't destroyed a good portion of the city. A couple of buildings were damaged but only a few buildings were destroyed.

The Mammothmon were attacking separately, not in a group. This would make the task of subduing the Digimon more difficult for Alex. Any police or law enforcement who attempted to fight the Mammothmon were easily dealt with. Their bullet apparently had no effect against the gigantic Elephant-like creatures. Alex had to stop these Digimon before the army was sent to deal with them or worse, the Pandora.

Alex and MetalGarurumon were still flying but were a little closer to the ground. They heard a woman scream. Following the sound of the scream, they saw a woman about to be crushed beneath the foot of one of the Mammothmon.

Alex and MetalGarurumon had to act fast. They had to save her but they both knew they wouldn't be quick enough to save the poor woman. But luckily, they didn't have to do anything.

"Protect Grenade!" Alex and MetalGarurumon heard someone say. The next thing they heard was the sound of whistles. Two small missiles which had the appearance of cops impacted the Mammothmon's metal-clad face, causing a medium size explosion. The explosion wasn't enough to beat the Mammothmon but it forced the Mammothmon back.

"Oh yeah! Score one for Shiota Hirokazu and Guardromon." They heard a boy's voice cheer.

"Juri, Leomon, now." Another boy's voice said

A Leomon lifted the woman bridal style but jumped away. Alex and MetalGarurumon saw this and kept watch on the Leomon. The Leomon landed beside a girl and two other boys.

Alex assumed the girl was the Leomon's partner since the other two boys had Digimon at their side. One boy was beside a Guardromon. Alex and MetalGarurumon quickly deduced that they were the ones who distracted that Mammothmon to give the girl's Leomon the chance to rescue the woman. The other boy had a small, pink floating Digimon beside him. At first, Alex thought it was a Child Level Digimon but then quickly recognized it as a MarineAngemon, an Ultimate Level Digimon.

The woman was trembling, clearly in shock.

"Miss, are you all right? MarineAngemon, please heal any wounds this woman may have." The boy told his partner. The MarineAngemon only nodded.

MarineAngemon got in front of the frightened woman. "Phoo" the little Ultimate Level Digimon said as it blew pink, heart-shaped bubbles at the woman.

The woman's trembling started to cease. Soon enough, she was relaxed and was able to focus. She saw the little pink Digimon in front of her and took a step back in fear. But the MarineAngemon's partner decided to clear things out for the woman before things got messy.

"Wait, wait, wait, it's okay. He won't mean you any harm. We're here to help." The boy said stepping in between the woman and his partner. "You're safe now."

"So please get to somewhere safer. You're still in danger here." The girl with the Leomon said "Leave this to us."

The woman turned and ran but stopped to look back the three kids. She gave them a nod as a means of gratitude for helping her.

"Impressive." MetalGarurumon said

"Yes, they are." Alex and MetalGarurumon flew over to the three kids. "Sort of reminds me of you, me and the others when we were all younger."

"It does, doesn't it?"

The three kids saw them coming and prepared themselves, not knowing whether if it was hostile or friendly. But then, they saw Alex riding on it. They sighed in relief. They wouldn't have been a match for an Ultimate Level Digimon like MetalGarurumon. MarineAngemon may have been an Ultimate as well but he was a Digimon who was not into the offensive and was more suited to be a supporting and healing Digimon.

Alex and MetalGarurumon landed before them. Alex disembarked from his partner.

"Greetings, my fellow Gamers." Alex said to them but before he could introduce himself and his partner, the three kids expressed their astonishment in seeing his partner.

"WOW! It's a MetalGarurumon and it's huge. We could all like ride on it." One of the boys said with excitement

"I've never seen a MetalGarurumon before. It's so cool." The other boy said

The girl and the MarineAngemon smiled at the boys' reactions. The Guardromon sweatdropped 'That is so like my partner.' He thought. The Leomon remained serious and silent.

"Hi, I'm Shiota Hirokazu. This is my partner, Guardromon"

"Ah, yes, I heard you shout out your names earlier when your partner's attack prevented that Mammothmon from ending that woman's life prematurely."

"I'm Kitagawa Kenta. This here is MarineAngemon" the MarineAngemon waved at them.

"You have an Ultimate Level Digimon. Impressive. I suppose he and you must have been through a lot of battles together."

"Actually, senpai, that's not the case."

"It's not? Well, tell me the story some other time. Now's probably not the best time." Alex said politely and Kenta nodded.

"And I'm Katou Juri. Leomon is my partner." The Leomon nodded at Alex and MetalGarurumon then he crossed his arms.

The three bowed respectfully at him. "It's a pleasure to meet you, senpai."

'A respectful group these three are. If I'm not mistaken, they should be at least ten to twelve years old.' Alex thought. He spoke to them "And to you as well. Judging by your names and if I'm not mistaken, you" Alex pointed to Hirokazu "are username **Andriod Hero**." He pointed to Juri "You are **Lioness Heart**." He pointed to Kenta "You are **BespectacledKid**."

"What? You know us by our Usernames? How do you know us by our Usernames?" Juri said accusingly.

"There's no way you could have known us by our Usernames since we didn't tell you. The only way you could piece those together is if you knew us by our real names. Who are you?" said Kenta.

"I don't believe you told us your name." said Hirokazu.

"I must beg your pardon. I forgot to introduce myself. I am Alex Browning. This is my partner, MetalGarurumon."

Leomon, Guradromon and MarineAngemon stepped forward and bowed before Alex and MetalGarurumon.

"Greetings, Lord Alex, Lord MetalGarurumon. It has been a long time." Said Leomon

"It has been so long, we didn't recognize you." Said Guardromon

MarineAngemon apologized "We are truly sorry."

"No, no. It is completely all right. No harm done." Alex assured them

The three Digimon stood straight and went back to their partnes.

Juri, Hirokazu and Kenta were agape at the level of respect their partners showed Alex and MetalGarurumon.

"Hold on a minute." Hirokazu said with an inquisitive look. "Family name is Browning… partner is a MetalGarurumon… uh huh! I got it." He pointed with an accusing finger at Alex. "You're username **Brown**, as in **Brown**, one of the Seven Administrators of the Game."

"Wha…?" said an astonished Kenta. "You're **Brown**? One of the very first Gamers? How cool it is to meet one of the Administrators! Why didn't you tell us sooner, Alex-senpai?"

"So that's how you know our Usernames. Being one of the administrators, it's your job to know who else is 'playing'. Alex-senpai, do you think I could ever have my Leomon evolve to his Ultimate Level?" asked Juri.

"Of course, you can. There's nothing stopping you."

"This is going to be so awesome. We get to fight along side one of the first Gamers!" Hirokazu cheered.

"As much as I wanted to enjoy a meeting between fellow Gamers, now is not the time for this. We still have a group of Mammothmon on the loss and we need to stop them. Juri and Hirokazu, have your partners gather those injured policeman. Kenta, have your MarineAngemon heal them. Afterwards, assist me."

"Hey, wait! Why do we have to listen to you? You maybe our senior Gamer and an Administrator and all but that doesn't mean you get to boss us around." Hirokazu rebelliously said.

Before Alex could retort, they heard the Mammothmon from earlier roar. It charged at them.

Alex did not leave his sight on the kids. "MetalGarurumon." He said

"Coccyx Breathe." MetalGarurumon let out a large blast of freezing air at the Mammothmon. Mammothmon became covered in ice and was frozen solid.

"Now that's what I call a Freezing!" Hirokazu raise a fist in triumph. "That's way cooler than how those Limiters do it." He obviously did not know Alex was a Limiter.

Alex didn't mind however. Hirokazu was free to voice his opinions. Besides it was true. Real Freezing involved ice. A Limiter's Freezing was more of immobilization.

The Mammothmon then disintegrated into particles of data. "Okay. You made your point." Hirokazu said still amazed at MetalGarurumon's power.

The Mammothmon's data was quickly absorbed into the scanner on the side of Alex's Digivice. Just as with Arthur, Alex earned a card for beating the Mammothmon.

"Awesome. I got to get me one of those." Both Hirokazu and Kenta proclaimed with their fists balled in excitement and anticipation.

"Hey guys" They heard a voice call to them. It was another boy. Running behind him was a large, metallic, reptilian Digimon.

"Guys, guess what. WarGrowlmon and I managed to destroy one of the Mammoth and we got this." The boy should them a card of the Mammothmon

"Aww… Takato… you got a Mammothmon card before either of us did." Hirokazu complained

"We want one too, you know." So did Kenta.

Juri just sighed. Hirokazu and Kenta just wouldn't be themselves if they didn't complain about such things.

Deciding to stop Hirokazu and Kenta from complaining any further, Juri told them "Okay, okay. That's enough."

It was then that Takato noticed Alex. "Hi, I'm Matsuda Takato. WarGrowlmon's my partner." Takato presented his hand. "Who are you?"

"I am Alex, Alex Browning." Alex took his hand and shook it. MetalGarurumon is my partner."

"Wow. A MetalGarurumon and it's huge."

"That's what he said." Juri pointed at Hirokazu.

"It's nice to meet you, Alex-senpai, MetalGarurumon." Takato bowed and WarGrowlmon nodded at them.

"Hey, Takato, guess what." Kenta placed his arm over Takato's shoulders. "Alex-senpai is one of the Administrators."

"What? One of the Administrators?" he looked at Alex and MetalGarurumon "Since you are partnered with a MetalGarurumon, then you must be **Brown**. This is so cool! How cool it is to meet one of the Administrators!"

"That's what he said." Juri pointed to Kenta.

"Matsuda Takato, was it? Then you must be Username **DukeGallant**." Takato nodded happily.

WarGrowlmon knelt one knee and bowed his head "Lord Alex, Lord MetalGarurumon, I am glad to see you are both well."

"We thank you, WarGrowlmon. You may stand." WarGrowlmon did as he was told.

Takato, Juri, Hirokazu and Kenta were all truly bewildered as to why their partners were so respectful to Alex and MetalGarurumon. They did not know the whole story involving Alex and the other Administrators so they all assumed it was because Alex was an administrator while MetalGarurumon was a powerful Digimon.

But before anything else do be said and done, they heard the flapping of gigantic wings.

"It's a Garudamon." Kenta pointed at the Digimon

"Don't tell me we have to fight that. Our partners can deal with such an opponent yet." Juri said to Alex in concern.

"Don't worry. This Garudamon is a friend." Alex told them.

The Garudmon landed near them. It bent down and the Garudamon's hand came forth Kyoichi.

"Kyoichi, I was beginning to wonder when you would arrive."

"I'm sorry, Alex-senpai. I didn't mean to take long in getting here."

Alex gave his underclassman a small smile "Well what matters is, is that we are all here. But first, I believe some introductions are in order. Kids, this is Minase Kyoichi and his partner, Garudomon. Kyoichi, these are Matsuda Takato and WarGrowlmon," he pointed at the two.

"Katou Juri and Leomon," Alex gestured at the girl and her partner "Shirogawa Hirokazu and Guardromon" Alex did the same for them "and Shinta Kenta and MarineAngemon."

"Wow, you have an Ultimate Level partner Digimon, Kenta. You and he must have been through a lot of battles together." Kyoichi praised the young Gamer.

Kenta would have denied Kyoichi's assumption but Juri spoke first.

"That's what he said" Juri pointed at Alex.

Seriously, what is she trying to mean by saying that.

Alex pointed at them "Kyoichi, I believe you know them as **DukeGallant**, **Lioness Heart**, **Andriod Hero** and **BespectacledKid**.

"You all know me as Username **K-one**." Kyoichi said

"**K-one**? You mean you're another Administrator? This day just keeps getting better. To be able to meet two Administrators in one day?" Hirokazu cheerfully

Juri facepalmed while Takato softly and nervously chuckled. If only they had met the Administrators under better terms rather than due Digimon trying to destroy the city.

"What's the plan, senpai?" Kyoichi asked

"How many Mammothmon are there?" Alex asked the four kids.

"There are at least nine of them, senpai. MetalGarurumon and WarGrowlmon have already beaten two so there should be seven left."

"Good. So we have seven Mammothmon left on the loss. Kyoichi, take Garudamon look for the remaining seven Mammothmon . Gain their attention, antagonize them and bring them here to me and Garurumon. I intend to have Garurumon finish them in one fell swoop."

"Got it." Kyoichi was not one to argue with Alex. Alex had always been the kind of person to think of the battle plans.

Alex addressed the four kids "Get going, kids. Takato go with them. With your and WarGrowlmon's help, the task you will do will be done much quicker. You, three, explain to him what your tasks are. Hurry up. You want those cards, don't you?"

"Yes, senpai." The four of them went off to the injured policemen.

"Hold on." Alex stopped them "Don't use your real names. Go by your Usernames. We don't want them to try and interrogate you, do we?"

"No, we don't, senpai."

"Good. We all meet back here when this is all done. I want to get to know my fellow Gmaers. Now go." Alex ordered. Garudamon took Kyoichi onto his hand and placed him on his head. Garudamon took off and began to search for the nearest Mammothmon.

"Alex, are you sure this will work?" MetalGarurumon asked "Mammothmon are suited to the cold, you know."

"Of course, I know. But your ice attacks are much colder. They won't be able to withstand it. You saw it earlier, didn't you? We gather the Mammothmon together and you destroyed them all. You and I both know you are very much capable of performing such a feat. All we need is for Kyoichi and Garudamon to perform their part of the plan. Theirs is the truly hard part of the plan."

* * *

And there you have it.

A/N 4: Seriously, it wouldn't be a crossover without the human characters from the Digimon making an appearance. I'm not sure if this will be the only time they'll appear or if they'll continue to play a role in the story.

A/N 5: To make things clear, this is not a true crossover with Digimon Tamers. Takato, Juri, Hirokazu and Kenta are not same as they were in Digimon Tamers. They're here as alternate versions of themselves in the Freezing universe.


	6. Digimon Battles and Boredom

Disclaimer: I do not own either Bleach or Freezing.

A/N: I'd like to thank those who have reviewed and favorite this story especially to Ophianara Blade and Wayswitch.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Now on with the fic.

* * *

Sitting on his bed, Abel was not in the brightest of moods. "I used to share this room with Eugene and Andre but now I'm all by my lonesome."

Andre, the loyal Limiter that he was, spent most of his time with his Pandora, Elizabeth. But despite that, Abel and Eugene were close friends with Andre. With both his closest friends gone, Abel was bored. Ticy was always busy now being Student Body President and all.

The Digimon rampaging in the city near East Genetics could have helped in easing his boredom but he didn't know that. No one informed him. In fact, Abel didn't want to fight in any Digimon Battles if he could help it. His partner Digimon was a tad bit destructive and could be a little troublesome at times. The mess his partner made after a fight was a pain to clean up.

He then started contemplating about all that's happened and had his chin held by his hand. "Hmm" He shifted his eyes to the side.

"Today's Sunday… almost a week since Eugene left and we still haven't heard from him." Abel sighed "No use getting worried over him, Abel." He told himself. "He can take care of himself." He stood from the bed he was sitting on and began pacing in his dorm room.

"Let's see if I get this right. Eugene left on Monday. That was six days ago. Two days later on Wednesday, a Digmon enters the Human World, attacks a Convenient Store, meets Kaho and fights Beelzemon." Abel took his hand off his chin and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"On same day, Arthur and I chat with Alex and Kyoichi and fight a MetalSeadramon." He shifted his eyes upwards

"And now I hear Satellizer taking Kazuya home with her yesterday. I suppose a girl like Satellizer would want a more private location for a Baptism Ceremony" Obviously, Abel didn't know the full story and hasn't heard of Satellizer getting over her fear of being touched. "Arthur did mention they haven't done their Baptism yet." Abel shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well. It's not really my business."

Abel fell on his bed again. He buried his face in his pillow. "Eugene, Andre, where are you guys? It's just a little too boring without you guys here." He rolled over on his back and placed his right arm on his forehead. "Hmm. I wonder how Louis is doing? It's been seven years since we last met in person."

* * *

Kyoichi and Garudamon soared across the skies of the city. Kyoichi had truly missed this feeling, the feeling of flying on his partner, the feeling of the wind blowing at his face and clothes. He honestly thought he'd never be able to experience this ever again.

But now he was. But he also thought about the cost that had to be paid for this. It had been seven years since Kyoichi had actually met his partner. He mostly spoke to him through the chatrooms of their exclusive website. But chatrooms are no substitute for true conversations. Newer and younger gamers had their own time to be in the Digital World in order to meet and establish a strong bond with their partners.

Kyoichi's time as well as the time of Alex, Abel and Arthur to bond with their partners ended seven years ago. Gamers, who have lost their time to be with their partners in person in the Digital World, could only interact with their partners again through their exclusive website. Their partners were seen as sprites and conversations were held only through chatrooms. His old friend, Sawyer, made it that way for reasons he hasn't completely explained to anyone.

But now, thanks to the wild Digimon running amok in the Human World, some of the Gamers were getting their partners to come to the Human World and meet in person again. Younger Gamers, who had already lost their time in the Digital World, were reuniting with their partner Digimon in the Human World. This had never happened before.

'So why is this happening now? Could there possibly new threat not only to the Digital World but also the Human World as well? Are the barriers between the two Worlds weakening?' Kyoichi thought as he rode on his partner's neck. 'Sawyer, what's going on?'

But Kyoichi quickly put those thoughts aside. He had more pressing matters to attend too. Soon enough, Kyoichi spotted two Mammothmons.

"These creatures are probably just confused and scared. They are after all in an unfamiliar place. I hate to have them all destroyed but we just don't have the time to try and calm them down." He then ordered "Garudamon!"

"I'm on it." Garudamon flew over to the two Mammothmon and stomped on each of their heads. "That got their attention."

"Now, fly at a speed in which they'll be able to follow us. We shall lead them to the other Mammothmon."

"No problem" said the giant humanoid bird

Kyoichi looked behind him to check if the two Mammothmon were following them. The Mammothmon were following that's for sure. However there was one little problem Kyoichi never thought of. The Mammothmon were following them but they were all destroying whatever got in their way. That included cars, fruit stands, telephone poles and street lights. Some of the buildings were even damaged.

Then Garudamon flew over a building. It was a rather large building. Kyoichi and Garudamon assumed that the Mammothmon would just ignore the building and charge instead on the street next to it. Their assumptions were proven wrong. The two Mammothmon crushed through the building, creating a rather large hole in the middle of the structure which outlined the shape of the Mammothmon.

What was most surprising was that the building, or what remains of the building, did not collapse. To make matters worse, it was an apartment complex… full of people.

"Damn. I should have considered this." Kyoichi cursed "Stupid! Stupid! Now we're sure to have casualties now. There were people inside that place. This is not good."

"Should I stop?"

"No" Kyoichi said calmly "It's too late for that now. Let's just find the other Mammothmon and get this over with. Just fly over the roads, Garudamon. We don't want those Mammothmon to try and make their way through a building."

"Minimizing the damage, are we?" Garudamon shook his head "You, humans, and your so-called buildings… why can't you just live in caves or trees?" Garudamon asked

Kyoichi sighed "That's just how we, humans, are." He down casted his head.

Garudamon could sense his partner was feeling guilty of what happened. "Kyoichi, now is not the time to mope and feel responsible for the lives of those people. Do you understand me?" Garudamon was quite stern.

Kyoichi took a deep breath and said "You're right. I shouldn't be consumed with guilt right now. I'll have time for the later." A change in Kyoichi's eyes meant that he regained focus.

Garudamon flew over the streets like Kyoichi told him. The upside was that the damages to the buildings were kept to a minimum and less people to become collateral damage. The downside was that it took them much longer to find the other Mammothmon. It took them a while to locate another Mammothmon.

Kyoichi had Garudamon draw that Digimon's attention. It joined its fellow Mammothmon and angrily chased after Garudamon and Kyoichi.

"Three down. Four more to go." Kyoichi stated and Garudamon nodded

It took them long but ultimately, they were able to gather the seven remaining Mammothmons out of the nine who were attacking the city. If Kyoichi recalled correctly, two were destroyed by Alex and Takato.

With all the Mammothmon accounted for and on their tail, Kyoichi said to Garudamon "Okay, partner, let's lead these rampaging Digimon back to Alex-senpai."

"Yeah."

Kyoichi took out his Digivice and gave Alex a call. Kyoichi didn't have to wait long. Alex answered almost immediately.

"Alex-senpai, I got all the Mammothmon together and I'm now leading them to where you are."

Kyoichi remained silent as Alex took his turn to speak.

"So what's the plan now, senpai?" Kyoichi asked. He remembered the plan but he had to make sure Alex didn't change it.

"That plan's still the same." Kyoichi stopped as Alex spoke. Then it was his turn to speak again. "No, I didn't forget senpai. I was just making sure that there was no new plan."

Silence…

And speaking again. "Yes, yes. I'll bring them over as quickly as I can." Kyoichi ended the call and placed his Digivice back in one of the pockets of his pants.

* * *

Alex and MetalGarurumon waited patiently for Kyoichi and Garudamon to return with the Mammothmon. Like Kyoichi, Alex also did not like the idea of simply destroying the Mammothmon. He couldn't blame the Digimon. They were acting like any other wild animal would do if they were in a strange, new place. But they did not have the convenience to try and talk things out with the Digimon. Their only choice was to destroy them.

"Oi, Alex-senpai." He heard someone call him. Naturally, Alex turned to where the voice came from and found out who called him.

It was Takato. He waved his hand at Alex. He was running towards him with Juri, Hirokazu and Kenta and their partner Digimon.

"We…" Takato stopped just as he reached where Alex and MetalGarurumon were and panted "We finished doing what you ordered us to do."

"How quick. Very good then. Good work. Kyoichi, on the other hand, is yet to play his part of the plan." Just then, Alex's Digivice beeped. Someone was calling him.

"Well speak of the devil." Alex said

"Who is it, senpai?" Juri asked

"It's Kyoichi." Alex answered the called

What will happen next is Alex's side of the call. "You got all the Mammothmon. Excellent… "The plan's still the same. Did you forget, Kyoichi?... Then I suggest you get over here. Get those rogue Digimon here and quick. I want this over with." Alex had a bossy side but he said it calmly.

Without delay, Kyoichi and Garudamon came to view. That brought with it the seven Mammothmon crushing through some buildings. The Mammothmon were now all lined up in the street. The Mammothmon were angry. That much they all knew but they were not about to back down.

Alex looked back the four younger kids. He saw in their eyes the spark of excitement and awe. They were quite eager for this. The thrill of battling Digimon for real after a long time of being away from the Digital World. As it has been stated before, the game and the sprites that their website provided was no substitute for the real thing.

But they were young. Being young, they obviously did not know the repercussions of the Digimon being in the Human World. Alex and Kyoichi knew well enough. Digimon in the Human World could only mean trouble and they had a feeling this was just the start of it.

"Alex-senpai?"

"Yes, Takato?"

"Can we help?"

Alex closed his eyes and smiled. He opened them again and said "Go nuts."

"SWEET!" they cheered

"Get ready. They are approaching and fast. Do not attack until I say so."

"Yes, senpai." They replied.

Authority. Yup, Alex could get used to this. That moment quickly passed though.

"They come, Alex." MetaGarurumon muttered

"I know. Garurumon use your Cocytus Breath on the street."

MetalGarurumon did as he was ordered. He used his attack on this street, freezing it as a result. Now that the street is covered in ice, all the Mammothmon slid on it and fell to the ground hard, forming a few cracks on the ice and on the street itself.

MarineAngemon went "Phoo. Phoo. Phoo." He blew three pink, heart-shape bubbles which entrapped one Mammothmon each.

"Now" he told the kids

"Beast King's Fist"

"Atomic Blaster"

"Destruction Grenade"

MarineAngemon sit this one out because he wasn't in to the offensive. His work in making the Mammothmon even more of a bunch of sitting ducks was done. The three attacks collided head on with the three Mammothmon, destroying them and their data was absorbed into the Digivices of their respective partners and to MarineAngemon's partner.

"Shadow Wing" that was Garudamon's attack. Kyoichi had Garudamon use it repeatedly to destroy two more Mammothmon from behind.

"Our turn, Garurumon" Alex softly ordered

"Grace Cross Freezer" several hidden compartments opened out from his body, launching hundreds of missiles.

The missiles flew to the sky and came back down on the last two Mammothmon. The missiles went boom like they're supposed to. But instead of fire, the result was ice. The Mammothmon were frozen solid and dead. Within the ice, the Mammothmon turned into data. The data sipped through the ice and entered Alex's Digivice.

"We did it." Takato and the others celebrated.

Juri just laughed. Hirokazu kept jumping in triumphant. Guardromon innocently tried to imitate his partner's actions. Takato and WarGrowlmon were dancing with big smiles on their faces. Kenta and MarineAngemon rolled their eyes. Kyoichi and Garudamon landed before them.

Before long, the victors got their prize. Alex and MetalGarurumon were awarded with a Mammothmon card. It was a card for Mammothmon's endurance to cold temperatures. With a partner who uses Ice attacks. This card was pretty useless.

"Maybe, I can trade this?" Alex said to himself with a shrug. MetalGarurumon just kept quiet. Digimon weren't materialistic.

The rest were given money. Not exactly the kind of prize they were expecting or even wanted. But money was money. Takato, Hirokazu and Kenta were singing "We're in the money" repeatedly.

No one can blame them. Who could ever not want money? Digimon are the answer to that. They had no need for money. Some Digimon even mistook it for food. Oh and those shops in the Digital World, those are just for Gamers. The Digimon merchants either use money for change or for food.

The Digimon looked at their partners with a sweatdrop. They shifted their gazes from one another. WarGrowlmon scratched his metal head. So did Guardromon. Really, why would anyone fuss over pieces of colored paper with drawings on it? Humans would. They were the only kind of people who would. They'd even fight for it. There were just some things Digimon will never understand about humans.

Then the wind blew at their direction. They shivered by just how cold it was. Gripping their sides tight with their arms, they saw the full extent of MetalGarurumon's last attack.

"The entire street and all the buildings on both sides are frozen." Kyoichi said

"I guess you went a little overboard, MetalGarurumon" said Guardromon

"A little overboard? It's going to be a while before these ice thaws and melts away completely." Leomon's guess was most probably correct. "No offense, MetalGarurumon, Alex."

MetalGarurumon only nodded once at Leomon. Alex was silent as he stared at the damage that was done. The rest of the city was also most likely damage.

"I wonder if a Nova would have done the same amount of damage."

"I don't get what's the problem here. I mean this pretty much happens every winter anyway. So what if it got all cold at an earlier time in the year?" said Hirokazu.

Being young and naïve, the boy probably had no idea of just how damaging MetalGarurumon's ice attacks were.

Then they heard it.

"Helicopter propellers?" that was the sound they heard.

Looking over at the horizon, Alex, Kyoichi, the four kids and the Digimon saw four Chinook helicopter flying in the sky, probably looking for the 'monsters'.

"Crap! Genetics must think it was Nova." Kyoichi said "From what I can guess, those are from East Genetics."

"Quick" Alex commanded "Return your Digimon partners to the Digital World at once. We can't let them see the Digimon."

The four kids nodded.

"That's right. Sawyer-senpai made it clear never to reveal the existence of Digimon to anyone who isn't a game." Takato said firmly.

The six Gamers held out their Digivices in front of their partner Digimon and pressed the central button again but this time, they didn't let go of the button. Their fingers remained firmly on it.

A bright light came from each of their Digivices. The light consumed their partners. When it faded, the Digimon were gone and sent back to the Digital World.

"Let of you, go home now. No detours, no stops. Just head on home. If your parents ask, tell them you all went to each others houses." Alex ordered "I know you want to get to know us better and believe me; I want to hear about your adventures too. But now isn't the right time for all that. I promise there will be time for it, okay?" Alex looked at the four kids with reassuring eyes.

They complied "No problem, Alex-senpai" the four kids waved goodbye and went their way home. They looked back for a moment and told to Alex and Kyoichi even though they were still running. "Remember, what want to hear all of your adventures, senpai"

"It was nice meeting those kids." Kyoichi smiled

"There's a time for sentiments, Kyoichi, but now isn't on of those times. We have to get out of here too."

"Why, senpai? Those are our schoolmates." Sometimes, Kyoichi just doesn't get it.

"If they find us here at the battle site, they're going to ask us questions. Questions that we cannot and will not answer them. It's already bad enough Abel had to spill the beans and Ticy Phenyl had to know. We can't let anyone know about the Digimon, not especially organizations like Genetics and the Chevalier." Alex knew all to well what could or would happen if organizations like that ever found out about the Digimon and the Digital World.

He continued "If they simply remain as unknown monsters, then so be it. So let's save ourselves the trouble of them possibly even interrogating us and get out of here before they see us."

"Oh right." Alex held back the urge to smack Kyoichi at the back of his head.

Alex took once last glance at the direction the four kids went. They were now out of sight. Good. It meant they were long gone. With nothing else to worry about at that particular moment, Alex quickly ran away.

Kyoichi followed suit.

* * *

"They did it." Beelzemon said

"Did you doubt Alex, MetalGarurumon, Kyoichi and Garudamon's abilities?"

"No. I wasn't referring to them. I was talking about those inexperienced kids."

"They were surprising, Culu." Said Culumon

"Ah, yes. Matsuda Takato" as he said Takato's name, a profile of him appeared on one of the screens of the multiple computers in the room. "Katou Juri, Shoita Hirokazu and Kitagawa Kenta" their profiles also appeared.

"According to this, they're all currently twelve years old. They've been Gamers since they were ten. They're original time in the Digital World was only three weeks. Any other form of information is personal and irrelevant."

"Looks like I was wrong about them. Looks like they were able to handle it."

"Well let's not speak to soon." Beelzemon almost yelled "After all, without Alex, Kyoichi, MetalGarurumon and Garudamon, those kids would have turned into bloody pancakes thanks to those Mammothmon's feet." Beelzemon laughed

Culumon, as innocent as he was, couldn't help but agree. "That's right, Culu. Flat bloody pancakes."

The two sweatdropped at Culumon's uncharacteristic comment.

* * *

Abel was mindlessly and carelessly walking through the halls of West Genetics. He decided to leave his room to go find a way for him to have some fun and cure himself of one of the world's most dreaded disease: Boredom. Fun did not include a battle with a Digimon in the Human World. His first option was to go hang with his friends. He mentally listed his friends and started with Arthur.

"Arthur was probably doing something with Ganessa which is most likely to be shopping." He remembered today was Sunday. "Probably is a mistake."

Due to Ganessa's prideful and arrogant nature, the eldest daughter of the Roland Family didn't have that much friends. She did have friends but Ganessa made them feel bad when they went shopping because she would rub it in their faces that there were some items in the store that they couldn't buy. So they refuse to come with Ganessa which meant that Arthur was all that was left to go with her.

Ganessa wasn't all that close with Rana. But even if they were, Rana wasn't a vain girl who was worried with how she looks and with the clothes she was wearing.

"I know for a certain Arthur is doing something with Ganessa." Abel said

In his opinion, shopping with a girl was one of the worst things a man can experience. Women took their time looking through clothes. Unable to pick one, always asking if they look good in it or if they look fat. Once they're finished, something else catches their eyes. Abel knew from experience from whenever Ticy and Chiffon forced him and Eugene to accompany them when they went- cringe again- shopping.

"And the worst part of it is, is the part where they make you carry all their stuff. Damn Chiffon-senpai for her sincere yet threatening smile!"

"Besides" Abel said to himself as he thought of his other friends "Arthur isn't the only friend I have left in this school. There is still Morrison, Goro, Mark, Leo and all my fellow Limiters. I just have to find them." It appears Abel's spirits has been lifted.

"But then again." A realization came to him "Today's sunday. Knowing Arnett-senpai, Creo-senpai, Attia-senpai and Ingrid-senpai, they too went out somewhere and brought their Limiters with them!" Abel's spirits are down again. "Damn it." He looked out the glass windows "There isn't anyone apparently on campus! Sunday is so boring! The worst part of it is, tomorrow is the start of another week of class."

"You're all alone I see. Are you so bored that you've started becoming insane thus speaking to yourself." An effeminate and seductive voice said.

Abel finally paid mind to where he was going. "Ah, it's you, Miyabi-senpai."

It was indeed Kannazuki Miyabi. The self-proclaimed Liberator of Virtue but derogatorily known as the Limiter Glutton.

"Is there something I may do for you, Miyabi-senpai?" Abel had a straight face and a serious voice as he said that.

"Now, now, Abel. No need to get all tense around me. I actually was just going to say 'hello' but since you ask… Perhaps you could tell me all about those monsters from the other day."

"Miyabi-senpai, you…?"

Miyabi waved her hand dismissively "No. Just forget about it."

"I noticed you too are alone today." Abel pointed out. It was true by the way. Miyabi was alone and did not have her entourage of Limiters behind her.

"Well I got fed up with them and decided to let them all go. Besides, for a moment there, I thought I could get Eugene to be my official Limiter." Miyabi's face made a look which told Abel she had gotten an idea. "Maybe I can convince him to return." She turned around and went her way. "See you, Abel."

"In my defense, I never suggested anything to her." He told no one in particular. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his blue Digivice. He looked at it intently, waiting for a call. But all day long, his Digivice showed no sign of activity.

"There has to be something I can do."

"There is one thing." Abel heard Ticy's voice.

"Ticy-senpai?" His second option to cure his boredom.

"Abel, I apologize. We haven't been spending time with each other lately. I've been busy."

"Damn right, you have!" Abel nearly shouted but Ticy ignored that and continued

"So tomorrow, I've gotten us excused from classes and we can spend the whole day together. I'm still got things to finish today."

Abel grinned. He thought 'Sweet. No class tomorrow.' He asked "So what are we doing tomorrow, senpai?"

"Shopping" Ticy said as if it were the only thing in the world left to do.

Needless to say, Abel was stunned and unhappy by that fact. Ticy left before he could object. It was only during when Ticy was gone that Abel groaned in frustration. It was a very loud groan.

Ticy, who had heard Abel's groan, smiled in her office. As she was signing some papers, she said "Don't worry, Abel, I've prepared something special for you at the end of the day."

* * *

The sound of Anata Magic by Monobright caught their attention. It came from the red Digivice iReader. Someone was calling for Beelzemon's partner. Beelzemon answered the call and handed the Digivice to his partner.

On the other line was Alex. "Hey, Sawyer-"

"Stop addressing me by my family name!"

"Yeah, whatever. Listen. We dealt with the Mammothmon but not with damaging the city. Several buildings were wrecked and destroyed."

"Not to mention covered in ice." Kyoichi butted in "Oh and an entire street as well."

"This was to be expected. Let's not dwell into this. It will just make us all feel worse than we already do."

What Eugene was really trying to prevent was Alex and Kyoichi talking about the people who had gotten hurt or even killed in the confrontation with the Digimon.

"Ah. Got it" Both Alex and Kyoichi said with a sigh just before ending the call.

The red Digivice was about to be placed down on the table when a beeping sound was heard. The three occupants in the room knew immediately what the beeping signified.

"A Digimon is near us."

"How near?" Beelzemon asked

The owner of the Digivice took a closer look. His eyes narrowed at what he learned. "It's above this house."

Without another word, the lone human and the two Digimon rushed out of the house. Almost bursting out of the front door, the three instantly looked up. Indeed there was a Digimon flying in a circle above the house.

"MetalSeadramon, Culu" Culumon did not sound worried.

Beelzemon and his partner were not so cheery. This might be an ally but it might as well be a hostile Digimon here to attack them. They narrowed their eyes to focus on the Digimon above them, only to widen them when they saw a human inside the Digimon's mouth. The MetalSeadramon growled.

Beelzemon knew the human "That's-"

And his partner announced "Andre!"

* * *

(OMAKE... sort of)

"Hello, everyone. Arthur here. And I present to you the very first segment of **DIGIVICE iREADER MANUAL**."

Arthur was in an empty white room with a large screen behind him. The screen turned on by itself and the words 'DIGIVICE iREADER MANUAL' was shown.

"I'm here to remind everyone of what has so far been shown about the Digivice iReader."

Arthur took his Digivice and from the Digivice came the sounds of cheer.

"As you all remember, there have only been ten Digivices shown. Mine is colored brown. Kyoichi-senpai's green, Alex-senpai's white, Abel-senpai's blue, Andre-senpai's silver, Sawyer-senpai's red." Images of their Digivices popped in the screen in accordance to the order Arthur made them to be.

"The Digivice's of Takato, Juri, Hirokazu and Shinta weren't featured though" Arthur was disappointed when the screen did not present anything.

"Well anyway, the Digivice iReader is modeled like a touchscreen gadget but with a card slit on the left side and a small scanner on the right side. It only has three buttons which are found just below the screen. The middle button was used to answer calls."

A video clip of Alex and himself played in the screen. It was depicting them answering their Digivices as they did in chapter one and chapter two respectively.

"It is also used to summon the partner Digimon of the owner of the Digivice."

Another video clip of Alex and himself was played. This time it was them summoning their partner Digimons from their Digivices. As shown in chapter three and chapter five respectively.

"Pressing the left button allows the owner to access the multiple apps of the Digivice." The screen now showed Abel doing exactly that. "This clip was taken during chapter three, I believe."

"Now the right button is used to directly call the partner Digimon. Unfortunately, I was not able to prepare a video of that." Arthur rubbed the back of his head. "My bad, everyone. Sorry."

Arthur then looked at his watch. He grasped "Oh boy. We're out of time. Catch me in my next segment as I feature the functions and apps of the Digivice iReader."

Arthur smiles and waves his right arm. "Bye-bye, everyone."

* * *

Well there you have it. Please Review and Comment. They help inspire new chapter. Constructive comments are welcomed but flames will be fed to Natsu.


	7. Time with the L Bridgets Part 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not or will I ever own Digimon and/or Freezing

**Author's Note 1:** This chapter uses a frequently used Car Scene. Just want to give you all a heads-up.

**Author's Note 2:** This chapter finally allowed me to use the characters featured in this chapter. Don't be too upset if the two adults in this chapter act out of character. But then again, just what do we really know about their true character?

Delayed **Happy New Year** to all of you.

Well here you go and enjoy.

* * *

Satellizer and Kazuya had spent the night on board the L. Bridget Family Private Jet. They left on Saturday and had arrived in England on Sunday.

When they got off their jet, a black car was already stationed there to pick them up and bring them to the L. Bridget mansion. The stewards of the jet handled their luggage. Kazuya wasn't used to having someone carry his bags. He just wasn't raised that way. Neither was Satellizer but he didn't know that.

They got in the back seat and were ready to go. The second the car drove, Kazuya and Satellizer were plunged back into their seats.

"Hey, driver, don't you think you're going a bit too fast?" Satellizer yelled

"Nope. I am going very fast." The voice was familiar that was for sure.

Soon enough, they were out of the airport and on the main road. The driver drove even faster. He was recklessly overtaking the other cars. He was also taking very sharp turns and ignoring stop signs.

Kazuya was already starting to feel sick. 'I think the in-flight food is…' he thought as he tried to hold his vomit.

Now Kazuya wasn't from England. He did not know of the local speed limit but what he did know was that the driver must have already broken it. He also came to the conclusion that the way their driver was driving was probably against England's laws.

Satellizer then noticed something "Hey, that's a red light!" She pointed at the traffic light. "A red light!" But the driver ignored her. The driver didn't stop or even slow down. He drove through the red light, causing the cars that were driving at a different direction to immediately stop to avoid a collision.

"Are you listening to me? Do you want the police to arrest you?"

"Don't worry. We can get away with this."

"I AM SO HAVING YOU FIRED WHEN WE GET HOME!" Satellizer yelled.

Satellizer thought that would force the driver to slow down. Her assumptions went down the drain when the driver replied "It won't matter. I don't work for you."

"WHAT?!" Satellizer then saw Kazuya desperately covering his mouth with his hands. "Kazuya! Are you all right?" Unlike Pandoras, Limiters were not given any form of physical training so Kazuya wasn't used to such fast and sudden motion.

Satellizer saw Kazuya's throat move, indicating he was swallowing. Satellizer knew he was swallowing his own vomit. That also made Satellizer turn green "Eww…"

But she immediately found her face slamming to the car door on her right. Kazuya fell on her. It turns out the driver made a sharp turn to the left. Satellizer recovered and was holding Kazuya straight.

"Now hold on a minute, you crazy son of a-"But before she could finish voicing out her complaint, she soon found herself and Kazuya hitting the left car door. The driver made a sharp turn to the right.

"Did you say something?" the driver asked.

The driver made several more sharp turns. Kazuya and Satellizer were practically rolling around in the backseat because of it.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO SLOWLY KILL US?!" Kazuya managed to yell before feeling the airplane food coming back up his mouth.

But apparently, the driver paid him no heed. "At the speed we're going, we would be home in ten minutes." The driver said.

Satellizer wasn't quite sure if that was a good or a bad thing. But considering the state Kazuya was in, she had to go with bad.

The car eventually reached its destination. The gates were already open. But the driver didn't seem to slow down. It got closer and closer to the mansion. The driver seemed to have no intention of stopping. For a split second, both Kazuya and Satellizer saw their lives flash in their eyes before them. Considering neither of them was even twenty years old, there really wasn't much to go with when it came to their lives.

The next thing they knew, the backs of the front seat both hit them square on their faces. The driver had suddenly stopped the car just in front of the L. Bridget Mansion. The sudden stop made Kazuya and Satellizer lunged forward, causing them to bump hard into the front seats.

Kazuya and Satellizer opened the nearest door to them and went out of the car. If they could, they would have hugged the ground. Both of them were crying in relief. The driver stepped out. He still looked prim and proper, complete in uniform even the driver's cap. The cap somehow was covering the top portion of his face.

His two passengers didn't waste time and grabbed the man by his clothes. They both yelled at his face and shook him wildly. "YOU! TELL ME THE NAME OF THE MAN WHO SAW IT FIT FOR YOU TO DRIVE AND GAVE YOU YOUR LICENSE. WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM, I'LL TEAR HIM TO PIECES!"

Satellizer continued "WAIT TILL I TELL MY FATHER. HE'LL HAVE IT THAT YOU NEVER SIT IN THE DRIVER'S SEAT OF ANY VEHICLE EVER AGAIN!"

Despite being shaken, the driver said "I don't have a license."

"WHAT?!" yelled the two again.

"All I have is a learner's permit."

All that shaking finally caused the driver's hat to fall off and the driver's face was revealed to them.

"LOUIS?! WHY ARE YOU OUR DRIVER?"

"Hello, big sister and Kazuya. To answer your question, I needed to practice."

That was it?! Satellizer and Kazuya gritted their teeth. They each made a fist and punched Louis on both sides of his face.

"I think we punched him a little too hard, Satellizer-senpai." Kazuya nervously smiled while scratching his cheek with one finger.

"After all he's done, he deserves it." Satellizer 'hmph'-ed and crossed her arms.

Louis passed out from their punches. He was lying motionless on the ground. What Kazuya couldn't explain though were the two black X's that had replaced Louis's eyes.

"Hmm…" was the only sound Kazuya made as he tried to find an explanation for it.

"Stella! Kazuya!" It was Violet, the eldest child of the L Bridget family. She was running down the stone stairs from the huge doors of the mansion. She hugged them both when she got to them. "I'm so glad both of you could make it."

"Nice to see you again, Violet." Satellizer smiled.

Violet released them from her hug. "So where's Louis?"

The response Violet received was Satellizer and Kazuya pointing at ground where Louis's body was lying.

"Oh my!" Violet was amused, not worried. "What did he do this time?" she chuckled.

"Well, Violet-san, Louis here was our driver and… ah…" Kazuya couldn't really find a way to put it gently.

"He was reckless with complete and total disregard to his passengers, to others on the road and the laws of the road! If he was any other person, he would have arrested and locked up in prison!" But it seems Satellizer wasn't planning in putting it gently. "The idiot only has a Learner's Permit for crying out loud. Seriously, who gave him permission to be our driver?!" By now, Satellizer was out of breath and was trying to catch it.

"Now, now, Stella. He has to learn at some point." Violet tried to defend their brother but Satellizer wouldn't have any of it. "But not at our expense."

"Satellizer L. Bridget and Kazuya Aoi. You've arrived, I see."

"Holly/Holly-senpai." Satellizer and Kazuya said at the same time

"Even after everything I've done, you still address me with respect."

Kazuya dismissively waved his hand up and down. "Now, now, Holly-senpai. We've put that behind us."

Holly smiled slightly and nodded. She went over to Louis and carried him over her shoulder. Kazuya, the kind-hearted boy that he was, asked "Need any help with that, senpai?" Holly only shook her head.

Holly went up the stairs. Violet went pass her so that she could open the doors for Holly. She beckoned for Satellizer and Kazuya to enter as well. They were finally inside the mansion and had closed the doors behind them. Neither did any of them ever notice the Vamdemon watching them from its hiding spot behind the vegetation of the L. Bridget Mansion's garden.

Satellizer, Kazuya, Holly and Violet were met with a line of butlers and maids waiting for them. The whole place was huge. That plus the number of servants waiting for them overwhelmed Kazuya who wasn't used to such things.

"Greetings, Kazuya Aoi. Welcome Home, Miss Satellizer." They all greeted.

"Whatever you're feeling now, Kazuya, I've felt once too. Back then, when I was younger." Satellizer whispered to him.

"I'll go put Louis inside his room." She looked at Satellizer and Kazuya "You two should go and meet with Sir Howard and Madam Olivia. Violet will lead you to them." Holly then went off to Louis's room.

"Hey wait, what about our luggage?" asked Kazuya

Satellizer's sister answered "Don't worry about that, future brother-in-law. The menservants have that all taken care of."

Kazuya was a little embarrassed at being called 'future brother-in-law'. "Oh I see." He turned to Satellizer. "So Stella-senpai, Violet-san, what are your parents like?"

Satellizer didn't really know what to say but Violet spoke up "Mother can be rather blunt, insulting and downright arrogant sometimes. It's best not to get on her bad side."

Satellizer, who had once experience her step-mother's bad side, looked away. Violet did not fail to notice her sister's reaction. "But she can be very nice, accommodating and friendly."

"Oh I see." Kazuya said "Well about your dad, the infamous Howard L. Bridget."

"Infamous? Funny you should say that when your grandfather is just as infamous." Said the elder blonde girl.

Kazuya had no idea how to counter that.

"Well, father can be very, very intimidating…" Violet trailed off and didn't continue. This caused Kazuya to gulp.

Before long, Violet had led to the door of Howard's office. "Mother and Father are in there." She gave Kazuya a warm smile "Be sure to give a good first impression. I will see you both later when you're done." She then left.

Kazuya pressed his hand on the door. A bead of sweat trailed down his face. His eyes were twitching slightly. He was getting nervous. No. He wasn't 'getting nervous'. He was already nervous. Why was he nervous? Was it because he was meeting one of the most powerful men in the planet? His grandfather was also one of the most powerful men in the planet but he wasn't nervous around him. But then again, the man in question was the kind of man who had the power to potentially kill him and make it look like a complete, unquestionable accident.

Kazuya gulped as his whole body was shaking. In his mind, he was already picturing out Satellizer's father. In his mind, Howard L. Bridget was a big, intimidating man.

_**KAZUYA'S IMAGINATION**_

_"This is the boy who is courting my daughter." Said the Howard whom Kazuya envisioned. Imaginary Howard slammed his open hand on his table which snapped in two. "I will not have a Jap even lay a finger on my daughter! Off with his head." Yelled Imaginery Howard._

_Kazuya's imagination was running wild because instantly after Imaginary Howard gave that order, two more imaginary men wearing those old England clothers restrained him, forced him to the ground while an imaginary executioner stood over him._

_Kazuya imagined himself staring at the cold, shining axe which the executioner will use to chop his head off._

_"Mr. Executioner." Kazuya's mental image of Howard said "Make look like an accident."_

_The imaginary executioner nodded before he raised his blade and quickly swung down it on Kazuya's neck._

**_END KAZUYA'S IMAGINATION_**

"AAAAAHHHHHHH…" screamed Kazuya in real life.

Startled at first by her unofficial partner's sudden scream, Satellizer placed a warm hand on his shoulder. "Kazuya, calm down. I'll be there with you, you know."

Kazuya slowly, and while twitching, turned his head to Satellizer. "He is not going to have my head cut off and make it look like an accident?"

Not this really surprised Satellizer. 'How did he come up with that?' she thought. "No, of course not!"

"Thanks goodness." Kazuya took a deep breath "So are you ready?"

"Funny. I was about to ask you the same thing?"

Kazuya and Satellizer each grabbed a knob and turned it, opening the doors before them.

* * *

Holly has only recently stayed in the L. Bridget Mansion. Being new to such a big place can lead to getting lost. But Holly was a very observant young woman. It didn't take long for her to remember just what is what within the confines of the L. Bridget mansion.

The most powerful Pandora in Genetics England had no problems carrying her still unconscious partner over her shoulder. She opened the door to his room. Louis's room was everything Holly could expect from a rich boy like him. Holly gently settled Louis on his bed. For him to still not have regained could only mean that he must really pissed off Kazuya and Satellizer.

Holly sat down on the bed right next to Louis. That's when she noticed it. She heard a certain sound. It was a beeping sound. Holly followed it to its source which came from the small table beside Louis's bed where a small night lamp was standing. On that table, she saw what she knew was making that beeping sound. To skip all that descriptive details, she saw a Digivice on the table. It was colored gold.

Holly said as she grabbed and drew it closer to her. "A golden cellphone?" To those who did not know any better, a Digivice iReader does look like a cellphone. "Seems fitting for a guy like Louis."

While still in Holly's hand, the 'cellphone' started beeping. Since it is a touchscreen cellphone, Holly tapped on the screen to figure out what was causing the beeping sound coming from it. But nothing happened. The screen didn't even brighten up. It just kept on beeping.

"What's with this phone? Is it designed to respond and work only for its rightful owner?"

Holly gave up upon realizing it wasn't her place to bother or tinker with Louis's 'cellphone'. The L. Bridget boy might even snap her. She returned it back on the table just like how she found it.

* * *

When Kazuya and Satellizer entered Howard's office, the Limiter-Pandora pair found the Head of the L. Bridget Family sitting behind his table like a Mafia Boss with his wife standing beside him, waiting to cater to his every need.

"Satellizer, welcome home, my child." Greeted her father. "Please have a seat."

The two sat down on two chairs situated in front of the table.

"I see you've grown since we last saw you." Said her step-mother "And I can also see where all those Burger Queen burgers you've eaten went to."

Satellizer blushed at her step-mother's words. She knew what she was pertaining to. "You must be quite the charmer at your school when it comes to boys." Olivia added.

Kazuya sweatdropped at Olivia's words. It's actually quite the opposite. 'If only she knew.'

"Now, now, Olivia, stop embarrassing, Stella. Although I will admit, she does have quite the accumulation of fat in her breasts while there aren't any at all in other parts of her body."

Attention now turned to the Limiter in the room. "And you must be Gengo Aoi's grandson." Howard said as though he was talking to another businessman.

Kazuya stiffened at his words. The man was quite intimidating. Kazuya wondered how his grandfather even spoke to this guy.

"Well speak, boy. Silence is not the answer I seek."

"Yes, sir. I am Gengo Aoi's grandson. Kazuya Aoi, pleased to meet you." The Limiter bowed at his partner's parents.

Howard leaned back on his chair and stared at Kazuya intently. "Tell me, Kazuya, why should I let you date my daughter?" That question was not surprising.

"Well, uh-"

"Father, please!" Satellizer pleaded "You brought him here to get to know him, not to interrogate him and question him about his 'qualifications'."

"That's true, dear." Howard's wife said

Howard exhaled "Very well. I did say that after all. But I will say this as well. Kazuya, there will come a time when I will ask you this question again."

'It's the best I could hope for.' Satellizer thought

"Now, Kazuya, if you would please excuse us and exit this room. There is a maid outside waiting for you to take you to your room. There is something I would like to talk to Satellizer in private."

The blue haired boy stood from his sit and bowed. "Please excuse me then." Kazuya made his way to the door and left. He found the maid just as Howard said he would.

"Kazuya Aoi, yes?" said the maid "Please follow me to your room. Your bags have already been placed there."

"Thanks, I guess."

* * *

"Satellizer" her father began "I first would like to apologize."

"Apologize? For what?"

"For everything I've done to you. No. It's more rather of what I didn't do for you and for what I let happen."

"Father…"

But Howard continued "I don't want to bring this up because I know it brings back too many bad memories but this must be resolved now."

"Darling..."

"Satellizer, I know I wasn't there for you as a young child. I subjected you and your mother to your step-mother's harsh actions and bitterness." He then looked at his legal wife "I'm sorry to say so, my dear, but your actions towards them can't be denied."

"It's all right. I've come to terms with what I've done. But I am yet to atone for it." Said Olivia. "Besides, you and I have reconciled years ago."

Howard nodded "As I was saying, Satellizer, I'm sorry for everything. From bringing you into a home where you felt almost unwelcomed, to having Louis treat you as though you were his personal toy, to having separated you from your mother during her final years."

"Father, you knew about how Louis treated me?"

"Yes. I heard it from Violet. At first, I thought Louis was just being the ever typical pesky little brother. But I truly had no idea that he treated you like a dog and subjected you to such utter humiliation." Howard took a deep breath.

Then he went on "I've had a talk with Louis about this. I was thinking of punishing him but I figure being impaled by his partner and nearly drowning is enough of a punishment for him."

"You talked with Louis?"

"Yes. He was quite… repentant so to speak."

"Father, I've put all that behind me. There is really no need for you to apolo-" Satellizer tried to say but she was cut off.

"But there is. I am your father. I should not have let you gone through all that." Howard closed his eyes. "I've also come to the realization that I have not a good father to Violet and Louis."

"That is why I wanted you home for a whole week. After Violet's birthday, I want us to go to one of our resorts. It will just be the five of us in the family. No more extra people. I… would like to spend time with my children."

"It will like I told when you were at Alaska, Stella dear."

The busty Pandora was a little bit shocked at what her father planned but quickly got over it. "That sounds great but what about Kazuya and Holly?"

Her father's voice became stern "To bring them along is out of the question. However I will have the boy flown back to Japan."

"All right. I'll just have to tell him then. So what are we doing for Violet's birthday tomorrow? Are we going to bake a cake or what?"

The older couple looked at each for a brief moment before looking at Satellizer while chuckling. "Satella dear, you're not a commoner anymore. You don't have to do anything tomorrow."

"All that needs to be done for Violet's birthday will be handled those whom we hired to do the job."

"All you need to do is wait."

"That will be all, Stella. You may go now."

"Wait there is one thing I'd like to ask." Howard and Olivia raised an eyebrow each.

"Um, were you two ever a Pandora and a Limiter? If you were, I kind of find it impossible since Limiters are supposed to be younger than the Pandora and… well, mother here is like ten years younger than you, father."

"Hold on a minute, Stella. As much as I am flattered that you think I look ten years younger than my actual age, I must inform you that he and I are of the same age."

"Stella, I'm a little bit insulted that you think I'm that old. But more importantly, what makes you think that we were a Pandora and Limiter duo?"

"Well back when you called me at West Genetics, you were talking about how Pandoras and Limiters would eventual marry and that, and I quote, 'how do you suppose your mother and I met?'".

"Oh that particular question… that has absolutely nothing to do with the whole Pandoras and Limiteres marrying bit."

"Oh I see." The Pandora laughed nervously.

"You see, Stella, that was a real question when your father said 'how do you suppose your mother and I met?'. It was completely unrelated to what he said before that. And just to let you know, he and I met when were but teenagers." Olivia revealed.

"Now that that's all clear up, is there anything else you which to ask, Stella?"

"No more. I'll be going then."

When Satellizer left her father's office, she wandered about the mansion. She was not yet interested in turning in. After strolling alone for a while, she met her older sister.

"Oh, Violet."

"Hello, Satella."

"Did you tell everything about what Louis did to me to father?"

Violet looked solemn. "No, Satella, I did not. I told him that Louis mistreated you, that he bullied you and that he did harsh things to you but I didn't tell him about how he sexually harassed you."

Violet looked directly at her younger sister's eyes. "Satella, I have no right to say this but I think it's best if it never leaves between the five of us" by five that meant Violet, Satellizer, Holly, Kazuya and Louis "of what Louis truly did to you."

The elder sister took the younger sister's hands in her own. "Father and Mother can be quite cruel when they want to be, do you understand?"

Satellizer could only nod. "But I'm glad Louis kept it above the belt. You and I both understand your precious a girl's first time is, right?"

"Of course. Louis never touched me down there. I guess even he wouldn't cross that line."

"Now let's stop talking about this. We're here to make new and happy memories. We're not here to think about old and terrible ones."

"You're right." Violet starting walking away so Satellizer spoke again. "Violet, I just want to say thank you. Thank you for treating with me love and acceptance when I first came here." Satellizer's eyes were getting teary.

Apparently, so was Violet's. Violet got close to her and bumped her head gently with her fist. "Silly little sister, you don't need to thank me for that." Both sisters gave each other a smile.

* * *

"This would be your quarters, sir Kazuya." Said the maid as she presented to him the doors to his room.

"Thank you but there is no need to call me 'sir'. It kind of makes me feel older."

"Most certainly not. As a maid, I have to address you properly. You will find all your luggage accounted and inside this room. If this is anything you need, there is a phone in your room which directly connects to us, the servants."

"Oh like room service?" Kazuya was impressed.

"Yes, exactly. Now if you'll excuse me. Enjoy your stay, sir Kazuya." With that, the maid went on her way.

Kazuya entered his room. It was spacious to say the least. If Arthur, Rana, Kaho and Ganessa came along, they'd all fit here. Then he saw his bed. It was big and looked very comfortable and accommodating with four pillows on it. But if there was one thing he liked most about a bed and that was if it was bouncy.

'Only one way to find out' he thought.

He stood still. Only his eyes shifted left and right, just to make sure there was no one else looking. After seeing that nobody was there, he ran and jumped on the bed. Much to his expectations, it was bouncy. Kazuya jumped a few times on it until he decided to lie down. It was indeed comfortable.

"As expected from the L. Bridget. Maybe I could bring this back to West Genetics with me." He smiled.

* * *

At Louis's room, the one occupant of said room was still lying unconscious on his bed. Holly had left not to long ago.

It kind of goes without saying that Louis couldn't be blamed for not being alerted by his golden, beeping Digivice hidden in the small cabinet beside his bed which indicated the presence of a Digimon nearby.

The Vamdemon, who was watching them earlier outside at the garden, was floating right outside Louis's window.

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter. **Review. Comment. No Flames please.

**Author's Note 3:** When Louis is not being a sadist to either Satellizer or Holly, he is an upbeat and pretty much a normal person. The comedic side of him shown in this chapter shouldn't be too out of character. Being punched by a Pandora is enough to knock anyone (who isn't a Pandora) unconscious. Besides, wasn't it great to see Kazuya punch Louis?

**Author's Note 4:** Has any of you ever seen Howard interacting with any of his children? Until proven wrong, I am sticking to the thought that Howard wasn't a good father when it came to spending time with his children and bonding with them.


End file.
